Unspoken Love
by lenebraes
Summary: After Nick got a phone call from the hospital he met a beautiful girl, Miley. She wasn't like any other girl because she couldn't understand anything. Nick decided to make it his job to learn her everything about life.
1. Chapter 1

He walked over to his phone as it started blasting his ringtone and quickly picked it up while taking a big bite of his toast.

"Nick speaking." He mumbled while swallowing the piece of toast.

"Hey Nick. Glad you picked up. I was wondering if you're still interested to volunteer. I know it's been like 3 months since your last patients but there's a new girl here who we think is about your age and I immediately thought about you. Would you be interested to come over?" Doctor Hoffman asked hopefully chewing on his bottom lip lightly.

"Sure, why not. Can you give me more information about this girl?" Nick asked as he grabbed his coat and bag walking over to his car getting in.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything about her. We haven't gotten any word out of her since she arrived. She also doesn't really respond to anything. She seems totally lost from this world." Doctor Hoffman confessed with worry.

"That's alright. I'll be right there doctor Hoffman." Nick said before closing his phone and starting his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off to the hospital.

As Nick arrived at the hospital he parked his car and got out dragging his bag alone and made his way into the hospital. He walked into the hospital holding onto his bag while going over to the reception.

"Good morning." He said with a smile as he placing his bag down.

"On duty again Nick?" The head nurse, Linda, asked in a soft tone with a smile on her face while she was checking on some new files that came in moments earlier.

"Yes, doctor Hoffman just gave me a call to inform me about a girl who has been brought. He asked me if I wanted to volunteer and make her feel more at home." He said referring to the phone call he got earlier.

"Hold on a minute. I remember him talking to me about it. It's about a girl your age, right?" Linda asked while still looking through the files.

He nodded with a smile and picked his bag back up. Linda gave him a firm nod and then made a sign to follow her. When they reached her room she opened the door and gestured for him to go in closing the door behind him leaving him with the girl and doctor Hoffman who was still busy with her.

He walked further into the room and stopped right next to the doctor looking at the girl who was just staring into space.

"Is she… alright?" He mostly whispered.

"She looks alright but she doesn't respond on any question we asked her. She doesn't even look you in the eyes." Doctor Hoffman said while he was checking up the girl her leg that looked as if it had a crack in it making it clear it was broken.

"Can I… try?" He asked with a soft tone.

"Sure. I'm going to make an appointment for some pictures of her leg. I'll be right back." Doctor Hoffman said before leaving the room.

He took a places on the bed next to the girl as he gave her a light smile. He waited for a responds but just as doctor Hoffman said she didn't respond. He waved his hand lightly in front of her eyes as she then started moving her eyes following his hand.

He smiled lightly and moved his hand so it was before his face and pulled it down a bit smiling more as he met the girl her eyes for the first time.

"What's your name?" He asked softly but soon got confused as the girl held out her hand holding it at the same high as his hand.

He watched her looking at both of their hands in amazement. He raised an eyebrow as he let his hand fall down on his lap what made her do just the same with the same frown as he had.

He looked her in the eyes gulping lightly as he saw how beautiful they were. He noticed some dirt on her face and got up searching for a wash cloth and made it wet making his way back over to her. He softly started to wipe it over her face trying to wipe the dirt away. He swallowed lightly as he felt her hand going over his face making the same movements as he did.

They both looked in each other eyes as they continued their actions what made him confused but flattered at the same time. Millions of questions raised through his mind as he now also took notice of her completely worn off clothes.

He looked up as he heard the church clock from downtown loading really loud signing an hour had passed. He sighed and then looking down a bit and saw the girl covering her ears holding her eyes closed rocking back and forth.

He sat closer to her as he carefully grabbed one of her hands placing it against his what made her open her eyes looking at their hands. He sighed in relieve as he noticed it calmed her down and decided to kept their hands that ways as she looked at it intensely.

He got more worried by the second as more questions started to run through his mind. What was wrong with this girl? She looked completely lost and as if everything that was happening was new to her.

After a while he started to feel the need to go to the bathroom and started to pull his hand away. He then saw her bringing her hand further also so that it kept touching his what made him sigh a bit. He shook his head lightly as he grabbed her hand and laid it on her lap stroking it lightly before getting up.

He felt his heart break a bit as he saw the mixed up look in her face but quickly made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. As he was finished he walked back out of the bathroom and smiled lightly as he spotted the girl sleeping all curled up.

While walking back up to her he shot his head to the side as the door opened. He gave a quick nod as doctor Hoffman walked back in this time with a wheelchair.

"Can you help me get her in this wheelchair without waking her up? If she kept sleeping everything would be so much easier because I have a feeling she will freak out if she saw all those machines and we really need some pictures from her leg." Doctor Hoffman said pushing the wheelchair towards the bed.

"Sure." Nick said softly and he turned back to the girl placing his arms under her fragile body lifting her up.

"Wow. I already thought she was skinny but she weights like almost nothing a girl about her age should." He said while carefully placing the girl in the wheelchair.

"She indeed weights a lot less than a girl around her possible age should. I talked to Linda earlier today and we decided to keep the girl here on our own responsibility until we know she's better or we find a place that will be able to help her. The direction agreed after hearing us out and Linda will give her a fresh up tomorrow and will keep trying to get any responds from her." Doctor Hoffman said while walking next to Nick as they were walking through the hospital hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

He walked back into the hospital since he made an agreement with doctor Hoffman to make the girl feel more at home. He walked into the room and spotted Linda so he walked up to her and stopped next to her as he looked over at the girl who was holding a fork looking at it clueless.

"Did they find out anything about her yet?" He asked softly.

"No, they only found out her age by a scan of her hand. She's about 17 years old but not even close to that mentally. She doesn't even know what a fork is or how to talk." Linda said pointing at the girl holding the fork clueless with a sad sigh feeling sorry for the girl.

"Let me try something." He said as he remembered yesterday.

He sat down next to the girl as he grabbed the fork from her carefully and took some food with it placing it in his mouth. He then opened the girl her hand giving it back to her pointing to the fork and then at the plate.

He smiled as she started to do what he did and nodded in approval as she looked at him while doing it.

A WHILE LATER

"Nick, can you help me get her in the bathroom?" Linda asked walking into the room again.

He looked up and nodded as he got off from the chair he was in. He walked over to the girl who started to look up at him and he held his arms out so she would do the same. As soon as she did the same he lifted her from the bed and held her close feeling her struggle a bit showing she didn't really appreciate it.

He softly grabbed one of her hands as he walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked over to a chair softly setting her down on it. He let go of her and waved quickly before leaving the bathroom again closing the door behind him as Lisa got in with all kinds of clothes and other stuff.

He sat down on a chair close to the door and looked around while thinking what he could do to help her. He didn't even know her name and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to find out but he did know he was going to help her get everything normal in her life as she seemed like a pretty fast learner from her copying acts.

LATER ON

He looked up as the door opened and got up as he saw the nurse walking out looking over at him. He walked closer to her as he cleared his throat.

"Is she done?" He asked softly.

"Yes. She worked along pretty well. Which made it so much easier." Linda confessed smilingly. She gave his shoulder a light touch before walking back in opening the door more so he could walk in.

He walked into the bathroom nervous but stopped in awe from the girl her beauty as he looked over at her while she was slightly looking down playing with her hair that was clearly washed and re done into a shorter coupe but still hanging over her shoulders. He smiled and walked over to her holding his arms out. He helped her up as she held her arms out too and mostly carried her to the mirror placing her in front of it as he wrapped one arm around her waist while letting the hand from his other arm go through her hair slowly.

"Where do you come from…" He asked with a whisper tone as he kept going through her hair once again letting millions of question go through his mind.

He kept looking in the mirror watching the girl her actions as she started to stroke the mirror with her finger going over her own reflection. He raised an eyebrow as he heard some weird noises come from her mouth and turned her around looking at her what made her frown.

"You're really something special aren't you." He said smiling lightly as he poked her side.

He chuckled lightly as like he expected she poked him back into his side. He shook his head lightly and helped her out of the bathroom back onto her bed and took a place next to her grabbing a pen and paper. He wrote 'you' on it and then laid it on her lap.

"You." He said while pointing at her and then poking her side wondering what she would do.

"Y…" She tried while poking him.

He smiled lightly and grabbed the paper again pointing at the word. He then softly placed his finger onto her chest.

"You." He said slowly.

"Y…Y…Yo…you…" She stuttered shyly and quiet pointing at his chest while looking at him.

He poked her again and then embraced her with a tight hug pulling her close to him as he put the paper away not wanting to confuse her with too much words and take things slow. He smiled as he felt her arms wrap around him too and closed his eyes repeating her voice in his head over and over again as it sounded so pure and sweet to him what made him impatient to hear her speak more words and end up speaking fluently so he could hear her voice all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

He nodded at Linda as she handed him crutches. He walked over to the girl who started to look at him with a confused look. He stopped in front of her and showed her the crutches closely and then placed them onto the ground taking a last glance at her as he started to walk on them like she was supposed to do.

He stopped after a couple of passes and walked back to her holding out the crutches in one hand holding out his other for her to take. He smiled at her as she placed her hand in his and then pulled her up making sure he was supporting her under one arm.

He took a deep breath and then placed the crutches under her arms and made her hold them right. He walked to the front of her and still held her close to him while looking her into the eyes. He nodded lightly and then let go of her arms what made him gasp as instead of her walking on them she fell right onto him what made him fall with her on top of him.

"It's alright." He said softly with a smile as he looked up at her.

He gulped lightly as he kept looking into her eyes and stroke a string of hair out of her face showing her eyes even more. He smiled lightly at the sight of her eyes as he got lost in them. He shook his head a bit as he felt something lean onto his chest and lifted his arms up a bit sighing dreamily as he saw that she was leaning her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as he slowly sat up holding her onto his lap.

He shook his head lightly as he noticed the crutches that laid besides them. He bit his bottom lip still looking at the crutches debating on how he would ever be able to let her walk on them. He thought about something and then carefully helped her up supporting her under one shoulder as he handed her the crutches again. He looked at her and then pushed her back lightly still holding her under one arm as he made her broken leg move up a bit so she made a pass forward only supporting on her good leg.

He smiled as he saw her doing it the right way again and slowly let go off her but quickly got up to her as she fell again. He kneeled down next to her and stroke her cheek lightly looking at her with a sorry look on his face and kissed her cheek as he saw a tear run down it. He tried to help her up again but he could feel she was rejecting his offer and sighed knowing that she probably thought he would let her try again and make her get hurt even more.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second and then opened them again quickly pulling her into his arms lifting her up what made her scream. He placed her down onto the bed and tried to hold her but she wouldn't let him. He thought for a second and then slowly held his hand up holding it into the air close to hers.

He sighed in relieve as he saw her hand going up to his and after a couple of seconds touched his. He carefully pushed his fingers between hers and smiled up at her as he wiped a fresh tear away with his free hand.

"You're beautiful. If you could only understand what it means." He whispered holding his hand onto her cheek looking her right into the eyes as he sat down next to her.

A WHILE LATER

She looked to her side and smiled lightly as she leaned close to him stroking his cheek softly. She grabbed for the crutches onto her side while she pushed herself up so she sat straight onto the bed. She let her legs hang over the side of her bed and placed the crutches like she remembered him doing it earlier. She lifted her leg up while moving her good foot as she tried to hold her balance but soon yelped as she started to fall back. Shesighed in relieve as she felt herself fall into two strong arms.

She looked up to meet his eyes and started to shake on her legs as she felt herself lowering into his arms as she got weak by his eyes.

"I think we should use the wheelchair for today." Nick whispered softly and picking her up into his arms and set her down in the wheelchair that was bit further into her room. He pushed the wheelchair out of her room and made his way outside.

He looked down at her while they were walking and smiled softly as he started to push the wheelchair faster what made her throw her hands to her side letting the wind blow through her hair while closing her eyes.

He pushed the wheelchair even faster until they reached a park and ran into it. He ran up the swings and stopped in front of them. He looked down at the girl who was looking at the swings with big eyes. He chuckled lightly and walked up to the front of her and helped her up supporting her under her arm. He leaded her to a swing and sat down on it pulling her onto his lap making her take a hold onto the side ropes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he started to make the swing go back and forth slowly. Right now he felt as if he was taking care of his little sister from only six years old but he didn't care anymore as he noticed the smile on the girl her face wishing he would know her name.


	4. Chapter 4

He made her get up so he could get up from the swing and tried to help her back to the wheelchair but she wouldn't let him. He looked into her eyes confused as he saw her reaching for the swing. He sighed and shook his head lightly as he pointed at the sky that was getting darker.

As much as he wanted to stay he had to make sure that he got her back at the hospital before it was completely dark. He started to pull on her arm harder but instead of working with him she started to squirm into his arm while letting out loud screams.

He stopped pulling on her arm and pulled her close to him stroking a hair out of her face noticing her big red eyes. He sighed and stroke her back lightly wondering what could have made her so upset. He softly started to wipe her tears away and took a hold onto her hand.

"We'll come back tomorrow." He whispered softly and got a little surprised as she now let him take her to the wheelchair.

He pushed her back to the hospital and made his way to her room stopping in front of the door. He looked down at her and smiled lightly as he saw that her tears had stopped. He opened the door and pushed the wheelchair inside closing the door behind him.

He helped her out of the wheelchair and then picked her up walking over to her bed. He laid her down and took place next to her turning his head to look into her eyes. He smiled lightly as he grabbed her hand and started to stroke it while still looking into her eyes.

He chuckled lightly as he saw her blush what made her look down. He softly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her as he watched her moving her finger over his chest. He widened his eyes lightly as he was positive that she was writing letters.

He let go of her hand and grabbed the one she was writing with as he started to look for a pen. When he found a pen he placed it in her hand and placed a paper he found next to him onto his chest. He made her set the pen down on it and smiled as he saw her moving her hand like she did before now leaving pen marks that look kind of like letters onto the paper.

After she wrote the last letter he turned the paper around and started to look at all the letters. It weren't much letter it was only a 5 letter word. He started to lead his finger over the letters hoping he would feel what letters they were supposed to be. He smiled as he finished the last letter and nodded as he then took a last glance at the letters.

"Miley." He whispered as he looked up at her and stroke her cheek while smiling.

"Miley." She whispered as she pointed at the paper and then to herself.

He nodded and sighed in relieve as he wrapped his arms around her close overjoyed that he finally knew her name. He then got an idea and grabbed the pen for her turning the paper around and wrote his name on it. He then placed the paper over his chest and pointed at it.

"Nick." He said softly as he went over the letters and then pointed to himself.

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow and leaded her hand to the paper stroking the letters looking at them closely.

"Nick." He said now a bit clearer as he made her look up smiling at her.

"N…nick." She whispered poking his chest what made him chuckle lightly.

He smiled even more and then pulled her back into his side as he placed everything on the table next to him. He turned onto his side and stroke her cheek lightly what made her do the same.

He looked at his watch and groaned as he noticed visit time was now officially over. He sat up and started to get out of the bed as he felt two arms wrap around him followed by a head leaning against his back.

He turned around in her arms and sighed as he saw her sad look when she looked up at him. He kneeled down more to her level and grabbed one of hand from behind his back and started to stroke it.

He kissed her cheek lightly and then got up again making a movement to leave until he felt her arms around him again. He turned around with a sigh and unwrapped her arms from him as he shook his head. He kissed her cheek again and then started to walk to the door.

"N…nick." She whispered sitting up a bit while tears streamed down her face.

He turned around and swallowed as he saw her tears and looked down a bit. It hurt him to see her cry. He looked up again and decided that he couldn't let her get too attached to him not knowing for how long he would be able to see her. He didn't want to risk giving her a broken hard as she couldn't live without him anymore even thought he already had that feeling as he saw her crying.

"Night Miley." He whispered as he opened the door and then closed it behind him.

He closed his eyes tight as he leaned against the door hearing her crying harder while whispering his name through sobs. He shook his head as he couldn't take it any longer and opened the door again running up to her. He scooped her into his arms and placed her down on his lap leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm back. Don't cry." He mumbled while wiping her tears away.

She snuggled into him closely and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She laid her head down onto his chest and smiled as she closed her eyes feeling safe and warm.


	5. Chapter 5

A WEEK LATER

He walked into Miley her room and smiled as he saw that Linda was doing Miley her hair while Miley sat on her bed looking out the window. They have been doing that for a week now and he found it a pretty nice ritual.

He sat down next to Miley and smiled lightly as he grabbed her hand and stroke it with his thumb lightly. "You once again look incredibly beautiful." He whispered as he looked up at Miley who was trying to look at him but get interrupted by Linda who was trying to do her hair.

He chuckled lightly as he stroke Miley her cheek and took her face in his hands holding her still for Linda so she could continue. "I'm actually kind of afraid what will happen when she can walk around again. She's starting to get so active." He joked lightly as he looked up at Linda.

"I bet you'll have to run after her to keep track on her." Linda joked back as she brought Miley her hair together with a hair spelt. "But she can't go very far right now so let's not worry about that now." Linda said softly as he placed the hairbrush back on its place. "I'm more worried about what will happen with her." She mostly mumbled not looking at Nick.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned to look at her while Miley was stroking her hair not paying to any of them. "There's not going to happen anything bad, right?" He now whispered getting worried.

Linda took a deep breath and then sat down next to Nick looking over at Miley. "I'm just afraid that she will have to leave soon and needs to get to a place where she won't get any further. I'm not saying she is leaving soon but she can't stay here forever." She confessed.

"They can't make her leave! That would ruin her." He whispered wrapping both of his arms Miley tight who started giggling not having a clue what they were talking about. "They just can't." He mumbled to himself as he looked up at Miley and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I know Nick. It really wouldn't be healthy for her if they did. So if I ever hear anyone talking about it I will say exactly what I just told you." Linda said with a smile as she patted his shoulder. "You're being an amazing help for her. I'm not going to let them take her away from you. It wouldn't be fair after all the things you did so far." She admitted and got up from the bed. "I'll be in the hallway if you need help with anything." She said softly with a smile and walked out of the room.

He sighed lightly and pulled away from the hug a bit and poked her side lightly. "Morning Miley." He said softly as he grew a smile as she turned to look at him.

"M…morning N…Nick." She stuttered as she smiled at him.

He nodded lightly and then looked outside biting his lip. He turned back to Miley and then pointed outside and then to her wheelchair. "Want to go outside?" He as he stood up.

She grew an even bigger smile on her face and held her hands out waiting for him to help her.

He helped her up from her bed and leaded her to the wheelchair helping her down in it. Ashe finally sat down in the wheelchair comfortable he started pushing it and made his way outside of her room and they took off for a walk.

LATER THAT EVENING

It already had gotten really dark and Nick was about to help Miley getting ready for the night since he got used to help Linda out. He walked over to Miley who was now looking out of the window with big eyes and her ears set on sharp.

He walked up next to her and looked out the window to find out what she was so interested in. He got confused as he didn't see anything at first until he saw a shadow about to pass a streetlamp. He leaned a bit closer to the window and widened his eyes as two big red eyes looked directly at him.

He backed off a bit as he also heard a howl coming from outside. He looked over at Miley who was now touching the window with her hand not letting the creature leave her eyes for one second. He got confused as the growling mysteriously stopped as Miley placed her finger on her lips making a sign to be quiet.

He slowly walked back up next to her and now didn't only see the big red eyes but also could see what it was. It was clearly a black wolf who was now sitting on the sideway from the street looking at both of them, mostly Miley.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw tears escape from Miley her eyes while she touched the window again. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he saw another wolf appear on the sideway.

He tried to pull Miley back with him as he got slightly freaked out by the two wolfs but she didn't let him. Instead she grabbed onto the window tablet tight as the wolfs started to howl again. He sighed giving in and wrapped both of his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder watching her communicate with the wolfs what got more interesting for him each minute passing by.


	6. Chapter 6

1 MONTH LATER

"Nick. I would like to talk to you for a second." Linda mumbled as she walked into Miley her room. "It's kind of important." She said as she then walked back out of the room waiting for him to follow her.

He quickly followed Linda outside and closed the door behind him. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "What's so important?" He asked worried.

"As I told you a couple of weeks ago about her needing to move out sometime. " She mostly mumbled.

"They can't do that!" He said worried running a hand through his curly hair.

"I know and I told them that." She said laying a hand on his shoulder. "I made them agree with me and they gave me an option you might like." She said with a smile growing on her face.

"What's that?" He asked looking up at her.

"They came with the idea to let her stay at yours for the weekend to see how she fits in with a family. Only this way she won't be alone and will still have you." She explained.

"I would love to take her with me for the weekend but I don't know what my parents will say about it." He mumbled looking down a bit.

"We already called your parents and they said they'd be more than happy to take her in for the weekend if you agree with it." She said with a smile. "So what do you say?" She asked nudging him lightly.

He looked up with a smile and nodded. "I'll take her with me for the weekend. I'm sure it'll be a good experience for her."

"That's a relieve!" She said while letting out a sigh in relieve. She took a hold of his shoulder again looking at him serious. "If anything goes wrong let me know, alright? I don't want her to get in danger." She mostly whispered slightly worried.

"I promise." He said with a smile before walking back into Miley her room.

LATER THAT DAY

He grabbed Miley her hand as they walked outside of the hospital and squeezed it lightly looking down at her. He chuckled lightly as he saw her leaning closer to him while looking around at all the people walking past them.

When they finally reached his car he helped her in and got into the driver's seat. He took a quick glance at her giving her a light smile and then started his car driving off.

WHEN THEY ARRIVE

He stopped the car and quickly got out making his way to the other side of the car. He opened the car door and unbuckled her seatbelt helping her out. He reached for her bag in the backseat and then helped her out.

He kissed her cheek lightly while grabbing her hand and walked her over to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited for his mom or one of his brothers opened the door.

Joe got up from the couch and walked over to the door with Demi and opened it. He smiled as he saw Nick and opened the door more so they could both get in closing the door behind him.

Miley looked up at everyone looking at her and grabbed Nick's arm tight walking behind him a bit leaning her head against his back.

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked behind Nick to look at Miley and got confused as he saw her hide her face into Nick's back more holding onto his arm tighter. "Is she scared?" He asked as he looked up at Nick.

Nick nodded lightly as he stroke Miley her arm that was holding his tight. "She'll get used to it." He said softly as he turned around and stopped Miley as she tried to hide behind him again.

He grabbed for her hand and slowly placed his against it looking her in the eyes. He smiled at her lightly as he saw her relaxing. "It's alright." He whispered and stroke a hair out of her face.

"Joe! Stop looking at her like that." Denise mumbled as he hit her son his arm lightly. "You know she's not used to people I thought Nick made that pretty clear." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Sorry mom." Joe mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"I'll handle him." Demi said with grin as she pulled on Joe's arm mostly dragging him upstairs.

Denise shook her head lightly and then looked over at Nick. "Glad you managed to get her here safely." She said with a smile. "I made Kevin set up an extra bed in your room because I thought that would be the best place for her to sleep right now since she knows you. You don't mind do you?" She asked looking at her youngest son with a smile.

He shook his head smiling lightly as he wrapped his arms around Miley her waist. "I think it's the best solution right now." She said leaning his head onto Miley her shoulder.

"Alright. Well I'll be back late tonight so if you need any help with personal stuff Demi will be he she said she'd be more than happy to help if it got to awkward." Denise said with an even bigger smile before leaving the house.

He turned Miley around and stroke her cheek lightly smiling at her. He sighed softly as he felt her hand stroking his cheek and leaned into it a bit closing his eyes. "If you only knew what you we're doing to me." He whispered.

LATER THAT NIGHT

He knocked on his door lightly and then opened it op widening his eyes as he saw Miley jumping up and down on his bed in only girl boxers and a tank top.

He tried to move but he couldn't and swallowed as he saw her turn around waving at him while she let out a giggle. He jumped as he felt the door open behind him and placed his hand above his heart looking at Demi who just walked in. "Sweet Jesus!" He managed to stutter out.

Demi smirked as she noticed how hard he was breathing and then looked up at Miley. "I see… that you like what she's wearing. Don't you Nick? Demi asked patting his cheek lightly.

"I..I uhm…" Nick mumbled looking back over at Miley who was still jumping up and down not really paying attention to them.

"Exactly. You'll thank me for giving her that to sleep in one day." Demi said sheepishly. "Be sure you don't get too turned on… alright big boy?" She whispered in his ear while pointed down at him.

He widened his eyes as he looked down and started to blush heavy. "Thank you Demi. You may go now." He mumbled while pushing her out of his room.

He turned around and gulped lightly as Miley was now right in front of him. He swallowed heavy as she wrapped her arms around him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and started to stroke her back up and down until he accidently got too far and was now stroking her butt shocked at how soft it was without jeans or pants covering it. This was going to be a rough time for him to stay calm and to not get turned on.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat up in her bed and looked over at Nick who was sleeping. She bit her bottom lip and pulled the covers from her. She made her way over to him and climbed onto his bed causing him to move a bit so he was now laying on his back.

She crawled up to him and moved one of her legs over him and sat down on his stomach pulling the covers off of him. She laid her hand on his chest and tapped her fingers down to his stomach lightly and then brought one finger over to his nose and touched it giggling lightly as he opened his eyes.

He looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her sighing lightly. Normally he would shout at someone who wakes him up in the middle of the night but when he looked her in the eyes he couldn't help but forget the time and wrap his arms around her waist tighter flashing her a light smile.

He moved one of his arms from her waist and stroke his hand over her hair moving a hair out of her face. "Miley…" He whispered softly as he pulled her down to him wrapping his arm around her waist again.

She leaned her head on his chest and looked up at him grabbing one of his hands. "Nick…" She whispered and started to stroke her thumb over his hand looking up at him cuddling onto him more.

"If you only knew what you're doing to me." He mumbled softly to himself and started to stroke her back lightly. He had the slightest idea why she would him wake up in the middle of the night but he didn't mind. He was more uncomfortable with the position they were in right now. To her it might mean nothing but to him it did. He had never been so close to a girl before.

After a while he sat her back up and made her lay down next to him. He chuckled lightly as he saw the confused looking on her face. He stroke her cheek lightly. He pulled the covers over them and was about to kiss her cheek as she turned her face and instead of kissing her cheek he kissed her right on the lips.

He widened his eyes and was about to pull away until he felt her lips move against his. He softly pulled her closer and moved a hand in her hair holding her close as he carefully kissed her back deeper.

She looked to her side a bit noticing his hand on the back of her head and then looked back up at him placing her hand onto the back of his head as well.

He sighed lightly at how soft her lips were but he couldn't take it anymore and softly pulled away holding her close. Stroke the back of her head lightly he took a deep breath. How much he loved the kiss and wanted to show how much he cared for her he couldn't. She wouldn't understand what he was doing. He looked her in the eyes blinking a tear away wishing that she knew what they just did.

She looked at him feeling her heart twist as she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. She removed her hand from the back of his head and stroke it over his cheek lightly. "Nick?" She whispered as she started to get sad.

He shook his head lightly and kissed the top of her head pulling her head against his chest wrapping his arm around her closer. He wished he could tell her what's going on but he knew it would be too hard for her to understand.

She sniffed her nose lightly as she felt a weird feeling inside of her that she never felt before. It made her heart itch and she had no idea what it was. She cuddled closer into him and wrapped her arms around him.

She hide her face deeper into his chest closing her eyes. "N…night" She whispered against his chest.

"Night Miley." He whispered while closing his eyes again giving her back a light stroke. "You'll understand one day." He mumbled almost not hearable while drifting off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

He opened his eyes feeling a light stroke over his nose. He smiled as he looked up at Miley who was as earlier that night sitting on his stomach. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed them lightly.

"Morning." He mumbled with an even bigger smile as he stroke her hands with his thumbs.

"M…morning." She said happy to see him smile.

"Ah there's that gorgious smile again." He whispered to himself as he placed a hand on her cheek and stroke it softly with his thumb what made her do the same like he expected. "You're something very special Miley. I hope you never change. I want you to learn everything about life but please don't change." He whispered even softer pulling her down to him kissing the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT

"Demi are you sure about this?" Nick asked worried as he looked at her while she was putting all kind of things in place for a girls night she planned with Miley.

"Yes. She needs to be with more persons than just you Nick. Otherwise it's not going to help." Demi stated as she walked up to him patting his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry everything will be alright and you're right downstairs. Nothing will go wrong." She said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll go get her." He said and walked out of her room and walked up to his. He walked in and smiled lightly as he saw Miley sitting on her bed looking out the window. He walked up to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek lightly.

Miley looked up at him and got a bright smiles taking a hold of his arms. She leaned her head onto his chest and bit her bottom lip cutely.

He kissed the top of her nose lightly and then helped her from her bed. He leaded her to Demi her room and they both walked in. He held her close as he looked over at Demi.

Demi chuckled lightly as he saw his look and walked over to both of them. She held her hand out to Miley and smiled a bit hoping she would take it.

Miley looked up at Nick a bit nervous and smiled lightly as she saw him nodding. She looked back at Demi and slowly grabbed her hand.

"Bye Nick…" Demi said softly as she motioned for him to go. She groaned lightly and gave him a light push on the back. "I promise I will call you from the moment something happens." She said while pushing him out of the door.

She turned back around and smiled lightly at Miley as she squeezed her hand lightly making a sign that everything would be alright. She leaded Miley over to some pillows and made her sit down next to her.

Miley looked up to Demi biting her bottom lip not knowing what was going on. She started to look around and picked up a small pot of nail polish. She held it up and then looked up at Demi confused.

Demi chuckled lightly and held her hand up pointing to her nails. She grabbed the pot of nail polish and opened it. She started to pain on nail and then showed it to Miley with a smile.

Miley looked at her nail closely and then looked down at her own hands. She smiled lightly and then held her hand out to Demi with an even bigger smile.

Demi nodded lightly and grabbed Miley her hand softly and started to pain them in a bright red color.

A BIT LATER

"D…Demi" Miley whispered with a smile as she finally managed to say Demi her name. She looked up at Demi and squeaked lightly as she pulled Demi in a hug.

Demi sighed in relieve as she hugged Miley back and rubbed her back lightly. She closed her eyes and pulled Miley even closer felling happy that she could something for such an innocent girl.

She had never met someone as Miley before. As she looked at Miley she could see the pure innocent in her eyes. She wished to god that nothing would change that and that Miley would stay as she was an innocent beautiful caring girl.

After a while she pulled away and got up placing a DVD into the DVD player. She sat back down next to Miley and pulled her closer starting the movie.

A while into the movie she looked at Miley who was looking at the TV with big eyes. She chuckled lightly shaking her head finding it pretty cute.

Miley scooted a bit closer as she saw two wolfs. She bit her bottom lip smiling lightly. She looked at the closely as she was them rubbing their noses together showing each other their love. She smiled bigger and sat back next to Demi biting her bottom lip harder as she thought about Nick.

She shook her head lightly and quickly got up running out the door. She ran downstairs and looked around. "N…Nick!" She shouted still running around.

Nick looked up as he heard his name and quickly got up running to the sound of Miley. As he saw her he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tight. "Miley what's going on?" He asked worried looking her into the eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled big as she leaned her cheek against his and started to rub it against his softly. She closes her eyes smiling lightly as she felt his soft cheek moving against his thinking back at the movie.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her confused as he stroke her cheek with his thumb lightly. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

She grabbed his hand softly and wrapped his arm around her waist again as she rubbed her nose against his waiting for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

NEXT DAY AT 8PM

Nick walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of cereals but stopped for a moment to give himself some time to see Miley admiring his little brother his Nintendo DS.

He chuckled lightly as he noticed how hard she was trying to figure out what to do with it. After a while he shook his head lightly and walked up to her. He grabbed them Nintendo DS from her placing it on the small coffee table next to him.

He sat down onto the couch next to her trying his best not to spill anything on the couch. He turned to her sideways and held out her bowl of cereals showing her a soft smile.

She smiled and grabbed the bowl from him looking at his lap and then up at him biting her bottom lip. She giggled as she saw him nod and moved onto his lap sideways with her back leaning against the side of the couch.

He swallowed lightly as he looked down at her long legs that laid next to him. He got his attention back to his cereals as he didn't want to get turned on and do anything weird that could freak her out.

He sighed as he looked up at her questioning himself how he would ever show her how he has feelings for her. He wants to tell her so bad but he just doesn't know how.

He decided he would think about it a little longer and this made them eat their breakfast in a silence, an awkward one for him.

He set both of them empty bowls on the coffee table. He leaned back with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her looking up at her with a light smile.

She smiled back at him and turned into his lap so both of her legs were on each side of him. She looked him into the eyes and placed her hand on his cheek letting out a soft giggle that made him melt right there.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer gulping lightly as he suddenly realized he was still in his boxers and she in her girl boxers and a thank top.

He closed his eyes for a second and groaned lightly at the movement trying his best not to groan. After a moment he opened his eyes again and looked up at her seeing her confused face.

She bit her bottom lip not knowing what he was thinking and pulled her hand away from his cheek not knowing what to do. She didn't want to do anything wrong.

He chuckled lightly and brought her closer making her lean her head on his chest. It was a hard time for him not to think about anything wrong but he knew if he would it wouldn't be right.

He isn't about to do anything until he truly know that she understands what's happening. He does not want to take advance of her unawareness.

She wrapped her arms around him tight while looking up at him. She sighed happily at the feeling of his soft chest against her cheek. She leaned down to his chest and kissed it lightly while letting out a giggle not having a clue what she was doing to him.

He groaned widening his eyes as he felt his stomach get warm. It got really hard for him not to think about anything bad. He wanted to push her off but he just couldn't and instead tilled his head back a bit holding her close in his arms thinking about anything but what he should be thinking off.

She giggled at his groans and leaned down kissing his stomach lower and lower. She was about to go lower as he pulled her back up clearly breathing heavy which made her confused.

He took deep breath as he placed his hand on her cheek stroking it lightly. He pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers holding her tighter making sure she couldn't move down again.

She smiled lightly and gave a small kiss on the tip of his nose. She giggled lightly and looked him in the eyes getting a weird feeling in her stomach. A feeling that made her heart heat up and beat ten times faster than usual.

She had the slightest idea what that feeling was and looked down a bit suddenly feeling sad that she didn't know how to contact with Nick. It all had been so easy in a way but it got harder each time as she wanted to tell him so much but couldn't.

He got slightly worried and pulled away a bit. He grabbed her chin softly and made her look up at him giving her a comforting smile hoping it would help.

She felt warm again due his smile and couldn't resist smiling back at him. She kissed his cheek lightly a couple of times and then pulled away smiling at him even more.

After a while of staring into each other's eyes and melting away she leaned her forehead back against his. She couldn't help herself and giggle softly a she felt his hands lower onto her butt squeezing it lightly what gave her a weird tingly feeling.

He chuckled lightly at her giggle and as all man or guy would do let his hand right where they were, on her soft but warm butt.


	10. Chapter 10

Demi stretched herself a bit as she walked downstairs but soon forgot about her arms placing a smirk on her face as she saw Nick and Miley. "Ah morning lovebirds." She said winking at Nick.

Nick looked up with his eyes slightly widened as he heard her calling them 'lovebirds'. He sighed and looked at Miley again stroking her hair softly. "It's not like she knows." He whispered with a sigh.

Demi wiped the smirk from her face and walked up to them sitting down beside them. She turned to them and toughed his shoulder lightly stroking it. "I know she doesn't. But that doesn't mean that you should give up." She demanded in a soft tone.

"I know I shouldn't give up and I won't. I have to find a way to tell her sometime. It might not be soon but I will." He stated wrapping his arms around Miley tighter earning a smile from her.

"Good. Why don't you go somewhere with her? As like a park or something where she can get some fresh are before going back. I'm positive she'll love anything you take her to." Demi suggested with a smile.

He looked up at Miley and started to smile while nodding. "Excellent idea." He said happily while helping Miley from the couch. He gave Demi a light smile while mouthing thank you and then leaded Miley up the stairs to get ready.

LATER ON

He sat down on the swing and opens his arms as he saw her look at him and chuckled as she turned around and sits down onto his lap. He smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as she took a hold onto his arms that are wrapped around her. She looked around and noticed younger and older people kissing and hugging each other.

She looked down at Nick his arms and then looked up at him pulling his arms closer. She giggled and leaned up to him and kissed him soft onto the lips.

He gulped lightly as he felt her lips on his but didn't argue and pulled her up more kissing her deeper. He had no idea where she suddenly got the idea to kiss him but the saddest part was that she had no idea how hard it was for him to not show is feelings in a wrong way.

She pulled away and looked up as she heard something from far away. She widened her eyes and quickly made her way out of Nick's arms and started to run to the forest near the park.

Before Nick good and well knew he watched her leave in awe not realizing what was happening. Yet he soon enough got up and started running after her before she was out of sight.

She widened her eyes as she noticed that the noise she heard before was indeed from who she thought it was. She started to run faster with a big smile and kneeled down as soon as she reached them and started to stroke them both. Both of the creatures she missed the most.

She hugged them both tightly each long enough to deserve a happy howl from both of the wolfs. She started to get teary is as they licked her cheek showing how much they missed her.

He stopped in awe as he saw Miley and the two wolfs he saw before hugging communication with each other. He slowly walked up to them but stopped as one of the wolfs started growling at him.

Miley widened her eyes as she looked at the female wolf and stroke her behind her ear telling her it was alright. She got up and walked over to nick while holding out her hand. She smiled as he took it and she turned back carefully brining him closer to the wolves.

When they stop in front of the wolves she looks up to Nick giving him a smile before kneeling down. She wrapped her arms around the manly wolf and stroke her cheek against its.

He swallowed nervously and slowly leaned down next to Miley. He looked over at her and then back at the female wolf reaching his hand behind its ear. He started to smile and stroke it softly behind its ear making the wolf lean her head against his hand more.

Still with her cheek pressed against the cheek from the manly wolf she looked over at Nick and giggled at how he was so couched up in the moment stroking the female wolf behind her ear.

After a while she reached out for his hand and helped him up as he grabbed it. She kissed his cheek and bit her bottom lip knowing that he would love what she was about to show him.

She looked up at him in excitement as she stopped at the place she wanted to show him. It was a large lake with crystal blue water were you could all the stones onto the bottom.

It also had a small waterfall that made a sweet sound making it a picture perfect. She let go of his hand and made her way to the side of the lake were large stones made a pad into the lake.

She jumped onto the first stone and continued the trail of stones into the water as she always used to do when she was little. She took a deep breath as she reached the last stone and looked around taking everything in carefully.

She smiled wiping a tear away appreciating that everything was still the same and nothing had changed while she was gone.

She sat down on her favorite spot on the large stone and pulled her legs close to her and placed her chin down on them wrapping her arms around them tightly. She looked down at the water and started crying but this time not out of happiness.

He looked around in awe at how beautiful the place is until soft crying couched his ears. He looked around and quickly made his way over the stones as he noticed Miley was crying.

He softly sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in between is legs. He kissed her cheek and held her comfortable whispering her soft beautiful words softly into her ear not caring if she could understand them or not.


	11. Chapter 11

She looked up at him and smiled lightly as he started to kiss the tears away next to her eyes. She turned into his lap and cuddled into him closely while wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before grabbing her face in both of his hands. He looked in her eyes and smiled more getting lost in them.

"If you only knew how much I love you. If I only knew how to tell you. It would make everything so much easier." He whispered feeling his eyes water.

She looked at him a bit confused why he looked so sad. She lifted her hand up and stroke his cheek softly kissing him right next to his eyes like he did with her.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her tight. Even known she has no idea that he loves her he was still over happy that she let him hug her and kiss her.

He widened his eyes as he felt raindrops falling hard onto his head. He looked up and wiped the raindrops out of his face as he noticed it only started to rain heavier.

He quickly got up and started to run away while putting the hood from his jacket up. He raised an eyebrow as he didn't hear Miley follow him.

He turned around and noticed her still sitting on the stone looking at the raindrops quickly falling into the lake. He ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled at him not moving at all. "Miley come on." He mumbled as he started to help her up instead of working along she shook her head and pushed his hand off making him loose balance.

He widened his eyes as he started to slip from the stone. He tried his best to not fall in but eventually his feet slipped from the stone completely and he fell in the water hitting his head against the hard stone.

She widened her eyes and got onto her knees as she looked down in the water for him and soon noticed him drowning down deeper into the water.

She quickly got up and took a deep breath before jumping into the water. She started to swim down to him as fast as she could.

She finally managed to reach him and grabbed him by the arm tightly. She looked up closing her eyes for a moment as she noticed how deep they were.

She pulled on his arm firmly as she started to swim up as fast as she could. She gasped for air as she reached the surface and pushed him on the stone right in front of her.

After she pushed him on the stone safely she tried to jump out herself but kept slipping off. After a while of trying she started to scream while looking around hoping they would show up soon.

As hoped the two wolves quickly came running over the stones. She held both of her arms up and sighed in relieve as both of them carefully grabbed her shirt with their teeth pulling her out.

She kissed both of them on the cheek and then turned back to Nick who was unconscious. She kneeled down and started shaking him. "Nick!" She cried out managing to speak his name fluently for the first time.

She started crying as he didn't respond. She got up and started to pull him up in her arms. Once she managed to lift him up she started to run out of the forest as fast as she could.

As the rain kept falling down she started to couch hard making her almost drop Nick at times. She looked around as she walked into the park and gulped as people started to run up to them.

She started to breath heavy and started to walk back as they came closer. She shook her head in fear and started to cry harder then she already was not knowing what to do.

She widened her eyes as she walked up against a tre0e getting trapped. She closed her eyes as she heard everyone talking through each other not having a clue what they were asking what so ever.

When people started to pull Nick from her she started screaming trying to hold him close. She growled as a man started to pull on Nick harder. She kicked him with all the power she had and held Nick as close as she could.

She kissed the top of his head as she stroke his cheek while also rocking him back and forth lightly not knowing what to do.

"Miley?"

She looked up as she heard her name and widened her eyes as she saw Linda right in front of her with a few other people clothed in doctor clothes.

Linda kneeled down next to Miley and grabbed her face in both hands. She then looked down at Nick and pointed to the doctors behind her trying to make her understand she knew them.

Miley pulled Nick closer and looked down at him wiping her tears. She felt bad knowing she hurt him. She stroke his hair and then looked back at Linda biting her bottom lip.

Linda sighed lightly and touched her shoulder softly. She took a deep breath and quickly pushed Miley against the tree trapping her from moving. "Now guys!" She shouted as Miley started trying to break free.

Miley looked at the doctors desperately as they took Nick from her and quickly brought him away to an ambulance. "Nick!" She cried out not having a clue what that they actually were going to help Nick.

"Miley." Linda said softly before lifting her up supporting her under the shoulder. She looked at Miley kind of worried as she saw her getting weak in her knees.

Miley groaned and kneeled down onto the ground as she coughed roughly closing her eyes.

Linda widened her eyes and quickly motioned a doctor to come over and pick her up to take her away also.

Miley widened her eyes as she got picked up but sighed softly as Linda grabbed her hand walking along with them. She nodded lightly and looked down crying softly feeling horrible about what she did.


	12. Chapter 12

LATER THAT DAY

"Nick… you've got to wake up." Linda mumbled softly as she should his shoulders trying to wake him up.

Nick groaned lightly as he started to move around in the hospital. Soon he realized this wasn't normal and opened his eyes sitting up. He looked at Linda and raised an eyebrow confused. "What happened?" He asked in a racy tone.

"You don't remember?" Linda asked worried as she grabbed his shoulders tighter.

He looked down for a moment thinking hard and then looked back up with a deep sigh. "Yeah I do remember now." He widened his eyes as his mind drove off to Miley. "Is Miley alright? Where is she?" He asked in a fast worried tone.

Linda laughed a bit at how concerned he directly got about Miley. She sat down next to him and smiled lightly. "Don't worry she's alright. She's having a bad fever but with some medication that will be over in no time." She said softly hoping to make his worry go away.

He nodded and lifted a lightly smile as his worries drifted away. "Thanks but where is she?" He asked curious.

"She's in another room right now. I decided to put her there until you woke up. If you want I can get her now and bring her to you." She suggested with a bigger smile.

"That would be wonderful." He admitted with a big smile what made Linda nod at him at walk out.

He looked around into the room and sighed lightly as he started to wonder how Miley would feel after what happened. Was she sad, mad, disappointed?

He tried to get up but groaned as the moment he moved up his head started to hurt heavy. He slowly laid back down and smiled as the door opened.

Linda pushed Miley in softly and sighed lightly as she looked over at Nick. "She seems sad. I don't know why but I think it has to do with you. I'm going to leave you two alone but if something goes wrong just shout for me." She said before walking back out the room.

He looked at her and smiles waving for her to come over. He sighed as she didn't move and just stood at the door with a large blanket wrapped around her.

He took a deep breath and sat up holding out his hand. He gained some energy and flashed her a soft smile. He smiled even bigger as she started to move to him and stopped right next to him grabbing his hand softly.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him not knowing what to do and without thinking she leaned down and kissed him on the lips as she remembered he felt the most warm when she did that and smiled the most.

He widened his eye as he felt his lips on her but instead of pulling away he pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to make her feel even warmer than the blanket could.

Her heart started to beat fast as she felt warmer in his embrace and kissed him deeper putting her hand palm over his cheek.

He placed his hand behind her head and softly held her as his other hand stroke her back while the kiss kept getting more heated and slowly but carefully he added his tongue and to his surprise she added her two starting a heated tongue battle.

When air was needed he slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes noticing sparkles he never saw before. Did she really feel his love? Did she start to understand how he felt for her? Worst thought did she feel the same?

She looked at him and smiled as she touched her lips still feeling the trails of his warm lips on hers.

He smiled and softly pulled her head close to him so her ear was laying on his chest so she could listen at how fast his heart was beating for her.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard something beating really fast and looked down at her own chest feeling something beating fast as well, her heart.

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip softly as she placed her hand on his chest stroking it softly. She felt his heart going even faster and to her surprise so did hers.

He chuckled and placed her next to him kissing her cheek. He then laid his ear against her chest and smiled as he heard her heart going really fast just like his.

She swallowed as she started to feel even hotter than she already was she had no idea how he did it but she automatically placed her arm him and held him close as he listened to her heartbeat carefully messing his curls around.

LATER ON

He looked down at her and bit his bottom lip softly as he looked at her sleeping with her head on his chest still wrapped up in the large blanket.

He stroke her hair softly. He closed his eyes and drifted to the same place as Miley dreaming the most wonderful dream he ever had about Miley and him staying together forever even thought to his feeling he will make sure to make that happen.

Making sure that she and him will get a perfect life together and that she will get to know everything there is to know about life.

He made it his own job to make sure it would happen. He would lie if he told anyone he wouldn't mind staying away from her. He would be scared something would happen with her.

He never cared about anyone so much as he did for her and with that he knew that he had to take care of her and make sure she was safe with him.

He never believed in dreams coming true before but since now he does. He believes he and Miley will stay together for happen even if it means he has to fight for it, to let her know he loves her.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas eve

"Hey Demi get over here please." Nick shouted down the stairs as he got excited for the evening to start and to spend a nice family time. He always loved Christmas eve and he was over excited to get Miley involved.

"What's wrong Nick?" Demi asked out loud as she walked out of the kitchen turning to look at him confused. "I'm pretty busy helping your mom cook right now so please make it fast." She said softly giving him a friendly smile.

"Oh don't worry I know that you're busy at the moment but I just wanted to ask you if you could help Miley get dressed into something nice later on. I secretly bought her a couple of dresses but I was hoping on you to pick out the right on for tonight." He admitted while tapping his fingers nervously on the railing from the stairs.

Demi grew a wilder smile as she nodded lightly. "Of course I will Nick. Don't worry about it I'll help her as soon as the dinner is ready. It'll be done in about an hour or so. But we won't eat until seven so that gives me one and a half hour to get her ready. Now go and get yourself ready." She said softly before walking back into the kitchen.

LATER ON

"Miley!" Demi shouted from her room as she placed the 4 different dresses Nick bought on her bed. She looked down at them and bit her bottom lip lightly debating on which one would look the best. She looked at the third dress closer. It was a long black dress with one shoulder strap covered in small little diamonds.

She looked up as she heard Miley walk in and flashed her a bright smile waving for her to come closer. She grabbed Miley her shoulder softly to make her stand still and placed the dress in front of her imagining how it would look like as she had it on.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself before handing Miley the dress. She smiled at Miley and motioned to her bathroom to make it clear that she needed to change into it. She smiled to herself as Miley walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Things had gotten a lot easier with Miley as they managed to speak with all kinds of gestures. They even managed to learn her sentence for the most important things so she could save herself if she was in danger. Yet it scared all of them that she clearly still didn't know enough of life.

Miley quickly changed into the dress and looked up in the mirror to take a look at herself. She smiled a bit as she stroke her hand over the soft fabric from the dress smoothing it. She kept looking in the mirror as she turned sideways and bit her bottom lip nodding approving about the dress. "Demi!" She shouted softly as she looked over at the door waiting for her now close friend to give her opinion.

"O…omg Miley perfect!" Demi squeaked as she walked into the bathroom taking in the perfect combination of Miley and the dress. She quickly made her way over and wrapped her arms around Miley holding her tight.

She giggled lightly as Miley pushed her away lightly making her usual thumb up/down gesture to ask if her reaction was good or bad. She directly put her two thumbs up to show Miley how much she loved the sight. She was not kidding at all she thought it looked perfect on her and she's sure that when nick sees this he's going to have a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off of her. However it was picture perfect for tonight.

She grabbed Miley her hand and walked out of her room downstairs to the rest of the family. She smirks lightly as she knew that Nick's little 2 year old nice, Sara, that Miley adores will spend her Christmas with them just for Miley what she doesn't know yet.

"Mi!" Sara shouted as she saw Miley walking downstairs with Demi. She quickly got up from Denise her lap and ran up to the stairs holding her arms out.

Miley widened her eyes as she heard Sara her small voice and quickly let go of Demi running down the stairs scooping Sara in her arms. She sighed happily as she felt the little girl wrap her small arms around her neck. She smiled and stroke her back pulling away to look into her eyes. "Sara." Miley said in a happy tone followed by a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Mi play?" Sara asked in a happy overexcited tone as she started to clap her small hands together that made Miley melt completely. Miley smiled and nodded as she walked away with Sara in her arms to the small play table with all kinds of toys the Jonas household had since Sara visited them often.

A WHILE LATER

"Nick can you get the door?" Denise shouted from the kitchen as she was setting everything ready. "Yes mom!" He shouted as he walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door raising an eyebrow as he saw a man and woman he had never seen before. "Hello, how can I help you guys?" He asked politely.

"We were informed that there lives a Miley here. Is that correct?" The man asked as he looked Nick into the eyes.

Nick nodded lightly as he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to them. "Yes there lives a Miley here. Why?" He asked curious as he looked at both of them not knowing what they were up to.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah then we're at the correct house then. We're here to see her." The man said as he started to look around in the house if he could see her.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he politely pushed the man back a bit. "Do you mind not looking around in our house like that? That's obliviously rude."

"We just want to see her. Is that a problem maybe?"

He sighed annoyed as he rushed his fingers through his hair trying to find a way to get rid of these people. He took a deep breath looking up at the woman. "That depends. Why do you two want to see her?"

"We think she's our daughter." The man said simply trying to look around still.

Nick widened his eyes at the word 'daughter' but decided to not give in so soon and looked at the man raising an eyebrow. "Right. What makes you think she might be your daughter?"

"Because we had a daughter named Miley too and she got lost."

Nick nodded slowly trying to find a way to make sure this was right. He bit his lip for a moment and then formed a light smirk. "Did you ever try looking for her? Like sign her up as lost or start up search campaign for her?"

As both of them stayed quit he took a hold of the door. "I see you didn't. Goodbye then." He mumbled before slamming the door shut.

"Nick?"

He turned around as he heard her voice and smiled a bit nervous as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey Miley." He kissed the top of her head softly and chuckled lightly as he heard her giggle in respond.

He sighed as he heard a knock on the door again and not thinking straight opened it wildly while Miley was still embraced by his arms. "What do you want?"

"Is that Miley?" The man spoke out reaching out for Miley.

Miley widened her eyes as she noticed the hand from the man coming closer to her. She tried to step backwards but failed as Nick's arms didn't lose her.

Nick looked down at Miley confused until he saw her squirming in his arms. "What's…" He stopped as she pointed to the man his hand and sighed as he softly started to stroke her back. "Could you please stop holding your hand out to her like that? She's not very comfortable around strangers."

"What do you mean with that?" The man asked confused as he kept holding out his hand to Miley.

"Please stop it. You're going to make her freak." He whispered as he felt Miley starting to squirming in his arms rougher. The man sadly didn't listen and grabbed her arm with his hand making her flinch.

Nick groaned as he felt Miley getting looser in his arms as he started to lose his grip around her. "I said stop it!" He widened his eyes as he felt Miley breaking from form his grip. He quickly turned around and started to run after her as she started to run out of the room.

"Miley!" He yelled after her hoping she would stop. As she didn't he started to run faster until he was eventually outside of the house into the backyard. He sighed in relieve as he saw her stop. He quickly made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tight. "It's allright. I'm here." He whispered hoping she would kind of understand him.

He didn't say a word after it as she kept looking away from him. It hurt him that a bit that she didn't look at him but he knew that she would look at him again soon. He stroke her arms softly that she had now wrapped around herself. He smiled lightly as she leaned into him more placing her forehead against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered kissing the top of her head softly. His heart skipped a beat as she quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He stroke a hair out of her face as he smiled down at her softly.

He decided to not rush into things and to wait until she made a move to go back inside. He got surprised as she grabbed his hand and instead of going back inside leaded him to wooden bench on the other side of the backyard.

He chuckled lightly as she looked up at him letting him know she was waiting for him to sit down. He nodded lightly and sat down on the bench already holding his arms open. As she sat down onto his lap he closed his arms around her waist tightly and leaned his forehead against her back.

He loved her more than anything in this world and got scared to lose her. What if those 2 people really are her parents and want her back? Could they do that? He should his head lightly as he tightened his grip around her waist. They couldn't just take her away from him. They never even looked for her.

He turned her onto his lap sideway and smiled up at her as she looked down at him. He sighed happily as he finally saw her sweet and adoring smile he loved so much. He softly stroke his finger over her cheek as she leaned her head against his chest breathing in and out slowly. He loved to hear her breath and he would miss it if he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. "I'm not going let them take you away from us. You belong with us now." He whispered holding her closer to him protectively.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nick can you come here for a second?" Denise called from in the kitchen. She walked back over to her husband as she saw Nick coming over to them. She grabbed Paul's hand and they both looked up at Nick. "Sweetheart. We need to talk with you about Miley."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he sat down at the table with them. "What about her?"

Denise looked over at her husband and nodded slowly at him to take the word.

"Son, we think it's time that she starts learning. Not as in discovering live like she did the past month but as in learn how to speak, write and read."

Nick nodded slowly knowing that this day would eventually come. Now that the day was here he felt happy and sad at the same time. He was scared that this would change everything. That Miley suddenly wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. It would kill him if that happened yet he understood his parents completely. "I understand but how are we going to do that? Are we going to send her to a normal school?"

"Well we're not going to send her to a normal school for different kind of reasons. First of all she would be too scared with all those people around her and second she doesn't have the knowledge yet to get into a normal school. It would be to embracing for her since she needs to start at the bottom."

"So you're going to hire a private tutor?"

His parents both nodded as they soon smiled at him. "Yes we are but the best part is you know him."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his parents curious. "I do?"

"Yes. Remember how you used to teach kids how to read and write?"

He nodded slowly as he soon got where they were going. He widened his eyes and got up making his way to his parents. He wrapped an arm around both of them and pulled them close to him. "This is amazing. How did you arrange this?"

"We talked to the doctor who's supervision she's under and explained how you used to tutor a couple of years ago and he thought it would be best if someone Miley knows would do it. So you're perfect. You have the knowledge and you're someone she knows. Nobody is better for this than you."

"But… how will we know if she's making progress? I mean I can't teach her forever sometime I'm not going to be able to learn her new things."

"At the end of each week a real teacher will come over and test Miley. When she thinks Miley is making good progress you'll be allowed to continue to teach Miley until she things that Miley can't learn anything from you anymore. That's the time when Miley is ready to learn the real stuff. The doctor said it might go fast but it could also go really slow. He has no idea on Miley her learning terms yet so we'll have to wait and see how she does. Are you feeling ready to do this?"

He nodded confident and pulled both of his parents even closer. "I am positive I can do this. I'll start trying to read with her tonight before she goes to sleep. It might sound childish but she loves it when I talk to her while flipping through an old childhood book of mine. She loves to look at the letters so I'm sure she'll love to actually read them and to understand them."

His parents both smiled at him and rubbed his back knowing that he'd do his best. They trusted him and knew that he would do everything to make it work.

LATER ON

He smiled as he walked into his room with a couple of books and Miley immediately laid down under the covers knowing they would look in his books. He laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him looking down at her. "I'm going to teach you how to read, write and speak so that you finally know what I'm saying when I talk to you. I know you don't understand me now but I hope you know that I mean all of this in a good way."

She leaned up at him and kissed his cheek softly as she wrapped her arms around him. She then leaned down and placed her head on his chest looking down at the books laying in front of them. She placed her hand on one of them and pulled it closer making a gesture to Nick to take that book.

He was so smitten at how cute she acted and looked. He swallowed a bit as he was scared she would lose that cute touch as she learned how to speak, write and read. She felt like a little sister to him that he needed to take care off. He didn't want to lose that.

He sighed to himself and grabbed one of his books opening it. He flipped through it and found the perfect word to start with. He placed the book closer to him and pointed to the word. He then looked up at her and smiled softly as he pointed to her. "Cute. Can you say that? You're cute."

She bit her bottom lip softly as she looked at the word. "C…cute." She then looked up at him and giggled as she pointed to his chest. "You're c…cute."

He chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. She didn't lose her cute side just yet and knew that somehow it would be there for a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

1 WEEK LATER

Miley walked down the stairs as Nick called her name. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she reached him. "Hey."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer into him. "Hey. Slept well?"

She nodded at him and giggled as she blushed heavy at his reaction. They had been up all night reading words until they both eventually fell asleep on her bed. "Slept well?"

He nodded at her as he kissed her cheek lightly. They had been reading together for almost the whole week. He had his doubts at how it would go when they started but to his surprise it went pretty well.

He wanted to learn her the important things first but the one thing he wanted to learn her the most was music. He always used music to teach . The different was that everyone he teached so far knew what music was which Miley doesn't. He knew it was going to be a hard time doing this with Miley but he wanted to put everything it that he could.

He grabbed her hand and leaded her to his piano. He learned how to play piano when he was 6 years old. He went to classes for 10 years but his school work started to get so much that he needed to lay back on the piano classes.

He felt sad about it but he knew that after he graduated he wanted to go to a college that involved music. It was his dream and he would do anything to make it happen. As he sat down on the piano seat he pulled her next to him.

He smiled as he grabbed her hand and placed it on one of the piano keys. He lightly made her push on the key and smiled at her reaction. She looked up at him with big eyes in surprise. "W…what's that?"

"It's music." He placed her hand from the piano and winked at her playfully before turning to the piano. He took a deep breath as he placed his fingers on the piano keys. He normally didn't feel nervous to play the piano as someone was watching but somehow he felt nervous at this point.

She looked in his eyes and raised an eyebrow as she saw him shaking lightly. As he looked at her with a weird smile on his face she giggled lightly and placed her hand over his. She pushed on his fingers lightly making the piano play a weird noise.

He fake gasped at her wrapping his arms around her waist tight. He pulled her close into him and started ticking her side what made her laugh out loud. "S…stop!" She looked up at him as he let go of her and got lost in his eyes.

She got a cheesy smile as him stroke his thumb over her cheek. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she leaned up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. The warmth of his lips was what she loved the most. She couldn't describe how she could feel so good around him. He simply made her feel good and that was all that she needed.

After they pulled away from the kiss Nick coughed lightly bringing his attention back to the piano. He scratched the back of his head nervously before placing his hands back on the keys. If he wanted to teach Miley how to speak with music he'd have to teach her what music is so he couldn't back out now.

He smiled lightly to himself and started to pushes on the piano keys making beautiful dreamily noises. He closed his eyes to live the moment more intense as he moved his fingers over the piano keys faster.

"Me too!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her with a soft nod. He got up from the seat and got behind Miley. He slowly placed his hands over hers and moved her fingers to the right keys. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and smiled lightly as he kept showing her the right keys.

It felt right to the both of them. Their hands moved as one and they soon played the song Nick had in his mind to teach her. After a while he slowly let go of her hands and smiled proudly to himself as she continued to play the song.

He chuckled lightly as he saw her trying to pull a hair peace back. He stopped her from playing and grabbed her arm that had a rubber band around it. He pulled it from her arm and grabbed her hair together softly pulling it together in a dot with the rubber band.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nick come over here for a second." Denise ordered her son who was looking at them building up nerves. He nodded lightly and slowly walked over to them leaving Miley with the piano.

"This is miss Ravens. She will test Miley every week from now on like we told you."

He looked over at the thirty year old looking woman and held out his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you miss Ravens. I hope I won't let you down too much."

Miss Ravens smiled and shook his hand friendly but briefly before pulling away again. "I'm sure you won't let me down. I assume that's Miley over there?" She questioned as she pointed towards Miley who kept playing the piano having no idea that this was all for her.

"Yes that's Miley. I uhm… was just teaching her how to play the piano. She seems to get the hang of it pretty fast. I must admit that she probably doesn't have any idea that she's making music…"

"I'm sure she will soon enough. Anyways I'd like to… work with her now if that is possible."

"Of course you can. I'd like to warn you on for hand though. She isn't very good with strangers. Is it alright if I join you today? So that she knows for next time you're alright to be with? She doesn't… really respond to people I don't respond to."

"If you have to be there for her to respond we'll have to do it like that. I've got no problem with people. As long as they stay quiet and don't give any signs to answers."

"I promise that I won't." He walked over to Miley and softly placed his hand over hers to make her stop playing the piano. As she looked up at him with a pout he chuckled lightly and pulled her up. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

She looked at him with a confused look. He kissed her cheek lightly before placing his hand on her back. He slowly pushed her towards miss Ravens as he stayed close behind her. "Miley this is miss Ravens. Say hi."

"H…hi." She whispered in a stutter.

"Hey Miley. Nice to meet you. I've been waiting all week to meet you." She smiled softly as she leaned down to Miley a bit since she was a couple of inches taller than her. She looked over to Nick for a second and then back to Miley holding her hand out.

Miley looked at the hand nervous. She looked into miss Ravens her eyes as she slowly started to reach her hand forward. She slowly took a hold of her hand and swallowed lightly. It took her a few seconds to relax.

Miss Ravens nodded lightly at Miley and then walked to the living room with her. She took place on the large couch and petted the spot next to her for Miley to take place. "Come sit with me."

She took place next to miss ravens and looked up at her biting her bottom lip. She had no idea what was going on and it scared her. She didn't want to show it but she noticed at miss Ravens face that she could tell how scared she was.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Miley." She whispered in a mumble. She looked down at the papers on the table and raised an eyebrow as she got even more confused. She wanted to know what was going on but she couldn't figure it out. All the things that had been happening lately just blew her away. It was so much and she started to get scared that it would over take her and that she wouldn't be able to handle it any longer.

"Can you read me something? How about… this?" Miss Ravens said softly as she picked up a paper handing it to Miley.

Miley held the paper firmly yet she started to shake. She looked down at the paper and swallowed lightly. Her nerves grew even bigger. She had no clue why she suddenly was feeling so nervous. She wanted to try and read the words but her mouth wouldn't move.

She looked over at Nick with sad eyes. She felt her bottom lip tremble as she tried her best not to cry. She didn't want to be a failure. She wanted to show what Nick learned her because she could tell how proud he was when he teaches her something new.

"Miley what's wrong?" Nick whispered as he walked over to her sitting down next to her. As she didn't answer he made her look up at him and slowly stroke her cheek. "It's ok you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"I…mess up…" He sighed lightly and pulled her into a hug. He stroke her back lightly kissing the top of her head. "You won't mess up. What makes you think that? You did wonderful so far."

She leaned her head onto his chest as she started crying. She closed her eyes as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She hide her face deeper in his chest wrapping her arms around him. She felt so stupid that she couldn't help but sob in his shirt. Even thought she didn't even do anything she still felt so stupid that it made her feel so sad.

He slowly made her look up at him and held her head steady. "Miley listen to me. I don't know how you even realize this is something important but I promise you that you won't mess up. You'll do great."

She kissed his cheek and looked back down at the paper. She grabbed it back in her hands tightly and looked at the first word swallowing nervously. She wanted to do this right and closed her eyes for a second. As she felt Nick's hand on her back she felt more confident and looked back at the paper ready to try. She needed to do this so she would no matter what it would take .


	18. Chapter 18

As she finished the reading she looked up at Nick and smiled big. She just finished reading the words and she felt proud of herself. Proud that she managed to read a lot of words without any mistake and fluently. She did make some errors but she didn't care. She was too proud to let it bring her down.

Nick smiled back at her knowing how proud she felt. He felt pretty proud himself as well. He got kind of scared that it wouldn't work after the small break down but she fight back harder than he expected and he was proud. He kissed her cheek softly and stroke her arm. "You did amazing Miley. I told you that you could do it. Go to Demi for a bit ok?"

She nodded at him and before he could give it a second touched she was already running up the stairs to find Demi. He shook his head with a chuckle and then turned his full attention to miss Ravens. "So miss Ravens… how did she do?"

"I'm impressed to be honest. I thought she would do average but she did an excellent job here. I never expected this. You're doing an amazing job teaching her. I don't know how you do it but all I can say right now is keep doing it like you do."

"Thank you very much. It feels good to know that I am not doing it the wrong way. I must admit that I was kind of scared in the beginning that it wouldn't work. I do have one… slight problem that I still don't know a solution for. "

Miss Ravens raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward to him a bit to look him in the eyes. "What might that problem be?"

"I'd love to teach her what love is. I try to tell her but it never seems to get through her."

"That's sadly something I can't help you with. Something like that has to come from the heart. I'm sure you'll find a way to make her understand what love means. You're doing amazing so fare so I have no doubts. I'll see you next week?" She questioned holding her hand out.

He nodded firmly and shook her hand briefly and quick. "I'll try and do my best. It was nice meeting you. I hope I will make Miley surprise you again next week. Thanks for everything so far. And to finally answer your question. Yes, you'll see me next week."

LATER ON

"Miley could you please get down here?" Nick shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He smiled lightly as he put his jacket on and had Miley hers in his hand. As she came running down the stairs he wrapped an arm around her and handed her the jacket. "We're going out for a bit. How does ice cream sound?"

She widened her eyes as she looked up at him jumping lightly. "Ice cream!" She quickly pulled her jacket on and ran to the door waiting for Nick to join her.

Nick chuckled lightly as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "You sure know the word ice cream don't you." As she nodded he smiled lightly and kissed her cheek. He loved how she could get excited over the smallest thing.

WHEN THEY GET THERE

"Which ice cream would you like?"

She bit her bottom lip lightly as she looked at all the ice cream in front of her. She tried her best to remember which one she had the last time. She suddenly widened her eyes and pointed to the vanilla and chocolate ice cream. "Those."

He nodded lightly and ordered their ice cream. As their order was made he grabbed her hand and leaded her to a small table more in the back of the ice cream place. As they both sat down he looked up at her and smiled lightly. "You did wonderful today Miley. I have no words on how to describe how proud I am."

She giggled lightly hiding her face a bit. She knew that she did well and she felt proud as well. She never thought she would feel so happy about something that she did. She wasn't only happy that she did well but she was also happy that she clearly made Nick happy.

He looked around for a bit and grabbed a small serviette. As he found a pen in his pocket he pulled the serviette close and started to draw a heart on it. A heart full of love. He sighed to himself not having a clue how to tell her. He knew she liked him a lot but what if she didn't really love him but only liked?

He didn't want to make a complete fool of himself yet he wanted to let her know how he felt. Would she ever understand what love is? What if she did. Would she love him as well?

He took a deep breath before looking up at her. He noticed the confused look in her eyes as she was looking down at the serviette. He pushed it closer to her. As she looked up at him he pointed to where his heart is. "A heart."

She nodded and looked down at her own chest raising an eyebrow. She tried to find her heart but didn't seem to figure out where it was. She bit her bottom lip nervous as she felt his hand over hers. She looked at their hands together and smiled as he placed her hand onto the right place. "My heart." She whispered.

He nodded lightly and kissed her cheek leaning close to her ear. "That's your heart indeed and I hope it will beat for me one day. I love you Miley." He kissed her cheek again before pulling away as their ice cream arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

"Nick, Miley get into the living room Kevin has some important news to tell us." Denise said cheerfully as the two walked into the house after their ice cream 'date'.

"What could that be?" Nick questioned himself as he grabbed Miley her hand tighter leading her into the living room. He pulled Miley close to him as everyone looked up at them. The nerves build up in him as they kept looking at them. He never really liked the big attention.

"Since everyone is here…" Kevin started wrapping his arm around Dani his girlfriend. They talked about this for a long time and they finally figured how to tell their family. They would do it simple and to the point. He took a deep breath and looked up at his girlfriend with a smile. "We're getting married."

"Married?" Nick blurred out. He felt a shock run through his body as he didn't expect this news. Sure his brother was together with Dani for a long time but he never thought he'd have the guts to ask her to marry him.

They all quickly got up and rushed over to the engaged couple. Kisses and hugs were exchanged as Nick just looked at them while holding Miley who had no clue what was happening.

Don't get it wrong he was very happy for his brother but he just didn't know how to react. He shot his head up as he felt Miley pull away from him. He raised his eyebrow confused as he watched her walk over to the rest of his family.

Miley smiled big as she saw all of them hugging. She always loved hugs and felt the need to join them. She walked over to Kevin and hugged him tightly.

Kevin chuckled lightly and stroke her back lightly. He nudged Dani lightly to make her look up. As she did he opened one of his arms and closed it around her again as she joined the hug with Miley. He kissed Miley her cheek friendly and looked her in the eyes. "She's allowed to come then too, ain't she?" He asked softly to Dani not leaving his eyes from Miley.

"Of course she is. She's a part of this family now. I wouldn't want to miss her there. She's such a sweetheart." Dani said with a smile as she brushed a hair out of Miley her face.

Miley giggled lightly at the attention but soon looked over at Nick who was still watching them from a distance. She raised an eyebrow questioning but eventually held her hand out to him.

He sighed lightly but yet couldn't resist her offer. He walked over to them and grabbed her hand as he looked at his brother and Dani. "Congrats to both of you. I hope this may be the beginning of a very long story. I'm… sorry that it took me a while…"

"Don't worry about it brother. Sure it took you a while but you still came here now." Kevin wrapped his arms around his brother pulling him into a hug. Both of them stood still for a while taking the time to treasure this moment.

LATER ON

"Nick?" Miley said as she walked into their room. As he didn't answer she walked up to him and sat down next to him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him tightly leaning her head on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and sighed lightly wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey. You ok?" She whispered looking up at him. She stroke his cheek lightly while doing so. She didn't know why but her mind was telling her something was wrong and she wanted to help him badly. It didn't matter to her how many it would or could take she'd try.

He placed his hand over hers as he sighed again. "I don't know myself Miley… I guess I'm just scared something will happen between them… like mom and dad… they got back together eventually but still… I just hope they won't get hurt due each other. I just wish…. You'd be able to understand so we could talk to each other properly."

"Me help?" She asked him still stroking his cheek.

"You actually… could help me. Want to read for a bit? It will most likely take my mind from everything."

She smiled big as she nodded in agreement. If there was anything she likes the most it's reading. She looked over at the books that she had laying on the mini nightstand next to her bed and picked up the first one she could take.

She handed to him with a giggle and nudged him playfully.

He smirked lightly at her and gently pushed her down on the bed leaning over her. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked her deep in the eyes as he smiled. Those eyes were to die for and she knew how to use them so well. Each time he looked in them he got so lost in them.

He leaned down to her and placed his lips over hers kissing her softly. The love he felt for her kept growing each day. It became impossible for him to not think about her. She was all he thought off.

He didn't want to be a creep but he couldn't help but watch her as she slept. It amazed him how much cuter she even looked then. He never thought that would be possible when he first saw her but he was so wrong there. She did look so much cuter.

He smiled lightly as she kissed him back deeper. He slowly brought his hand from her cheek to her hair and with that pulled her closer to him to bring more passion in their kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

After a couple of minutes he slowly pulled away not leaving her gaze. He slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly started to bring it down her side. As he came to the end of her shirt he looked at her closely to see if he saw any scared sign in her eyes and when he didn't he brought his hand under her shirt stroking her stomach.

She closed her eyes getting heated from the feeling of his hands on her stomach. She never had this feeling before but she sure did love it. How higher he got with his hand the faster her heart and breath speed up. She had no idea what was going on with her but she trusted him and was positive he didn't mean anything bad.

He noticed how fast her chest raised up and down so he leaned close to her ear. "I love you." He breathed out in a whisper as his hand came in contact with the bottom of her bra.

As much as he wanted to go further he mentally slapped himself to stop. Instead of going further he kissed her stomach softly once and then pulled away leaning up to her. Showing her a warm smile he kissed her while moving his hand from under her shirt into her soft long hair.

She smiled back as she deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a while she slowly pulled away and formed a smirk on her face as she got an idea. She pushed Nick down on the bed and crawled onto his lap making sure he couldn't get away. Letting out a giggle as she saw Nick's confused face she leaned down kissing him again to make him unaware for what was about to come.

When she feels him deepen the kiss she places her hands on his sides and starts to tickle him fast. She giggled as she started to tickle him faster as when he started laughing trying to grab her hands. She loved how his laugh sounded. It made her smile even bigger and she knew that when he laughed he was having a good time.

Suddenly she got coughed off guard as he managed to switch them over so she was now in his position. She knew very well what tickling felt like and she let out a loud laugh as he started to tickle her. She tried to push his hands off as her laughing kept getting louder.

She needed a plan and she needed it fast. As she looked him in the eyes she got an idea. Without thinking she crashed her lips for the 3th time that evening this time kissing him hard and deep. To her surprise it worked and he immediately stopped tickling her and instead kissed her back deeper.

2 HOURS LATER

After getting ready for bed Miley walked out of the bathroom smiling as she saw Nick working on his laptop. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She yelped in surprise as he got up and held her in the air with her arms that where around him.

He looked up at her and smirked lightly as he started to spin around making her burst out in laughter. He loved her laugh and he would do everything to hear it. It was a beautiful melody to him and it meant the world to him. Nothing meant more to him than to see her happy. It still surprised him how he could care so much for a girl. To him Miley wasn't just a girl but an angel send from above.

After a couple of spins he walked over to her bed and put her down on it looking at her. He felt slightly awkward knowing how into each other they were on her bed earlier. He got so much more thoughts about it yet he couldn't because he didn't want to scare her. Yet, he was seriously surprised at how much he was allowed to do from her.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. She wanted him to lay next to her so bad but she had no clue how to ask him. So instead of asking she crawled under her covers and moved to make room for him while holding up the covers on one side.

He directly knew what she want and laid down next to her under the covers. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her close to him so they were facing each other. He kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you." He whispered truthful.

She smiled and grabbed his face in both of her hands and remembered what Demi explained her earlier that day when she asked what he meant with those words. She kissed him back softly. "I love you too." She whispered shyly but meaningful.

He widened his eyes as he couldn't believe what he just heard. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her chocked. "Y…you love me?"

She leaned close to him and nodded lightly as she stroke her fingers through his thick curls.

"How do you-"

"Demi." She mumbled now feeling embarrassed that he now knew she asked Demi to explain it.

He chuckled softly as he saw how red she had gotten. He stroke her cheek softly as he held her close. "No need to feel embarrassed Miley. It's normal that you ask for things like this."

She nodded with a smile and snuggled into him leaning her head on his chest. She really did love him with everything in her. She just couldn't figure out how someone shows love to someone else. She asked Demi but she didn't want to answer that and instead told her when you're ready you'll know. She sighed softly and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. Everything was perfect at the moment and she wished nothing would change learning from Nick that most of the times when everything goes perfect something bad is right around the corner.


	21. Chapter 21

2 WEEKS LATER

"Miley can you get up here?" Demi shouted from the stairs.

Miley raised an eyebrow confused as she got up from the couch and going up the stairs to Demi.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Miley asked in a stutter tone trying her hardest to talk normal.

"You know what a birthday is right?" Demi asked slowly.

Miley nodded lightly feeling sad.

"The day...I don't." Miley let out in a whisper. She tried to hide her disappointment but she knew that no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't work. She looked down giving into her own sadness. She saw what a birthday was when Kevin celebrated his.

Demi sighed lightly as she understood what Miley was feeling sad all of a sudden. She wrapped her arm around Miley's shoulder pulling her closer.

"Yes, the day you don't have...well you do but we don't know when."

"I birthday." Miley whispered looking up at Demi with sad teary eyes.

"You know what... I'll be right back." Demi patted Miley's back lightly and let go of her running into Joe's room.

"Joe we need to do something."

Joe looked up confused as his girlfriend walked up to him.

"Do something about what?"

"About Miley not having a birthday. I wanted to talk about Nick's birthday with her but she got all sad. We have to do something."

"So you're just going to pick out a day and call it her birthday?"

"I know it sounds weird but we should be able to celebrate her. It's only fair Joe."

"I don't know Demi..."

She widened her eyes in disbelieve. She quickly walked up to her boyfriend and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

"Do you seriously not want to give this girl a birthday?" She questioned him as she pulled him out of his room pointing to Miley who was sitting down against the wall playing with her fingers sadly.

He sighed lightly knowing he had to give in. He understood what Demi was trying to prove and he now agreed. He nodded lightly wrapping his arm around Demi. "You're right. We'll talk with Nick about this later, alright?"

"I'm ok with that. Thanks Joe." Demi said kissing his cheek softly.

Joe nodded with a smile and walked back into his room to let the girls continue their activities.

Demi walked over to Miley and sat down next to her with a sigh. She showed Miley a smile who was looking at her sad but it had no use. Miley still didn't feel any better. Letting out a small sigh Miley looked down shedding a tear.

"Me worthless."

Demi widened her eyes pulling Miley into her.

"Miley sweetheart you're defiantly not worthless. We all love you. You're the reason why everyone smiles in this house. You're our sunshine."

Miley nodded lightly not believe the part she understood from it. She felt worthless. Never did she feel like this ever since she came her but she now realized how she could never do anything for someone but she always needed help. She felt tears building up and before Demi could see she quickly excused herself running to Nick's room knowing he was out.

She shut the door behind her and crawled into her bed letting the tear roll down her cheek. This feeling was new to her once again but this time she didn't like it. She felt horrible and wished it would go away. She needed Nick now but she knew she had to give him his time as well so she laid down on her bed crying to herself softly.

NEXT DAY NICK'S BIRTHDAY

"Happy birthday!" Miley shouted as she jumped onto a sleeping Nick.

He groaned lightly waking up but soon smiled as he noticed who it was waking him up. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He stroke a hair out of her face as he looked her in the eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered kissing her passionate on the lips.

"You're…" She started as she looked down at her hands counting her fingers. She giggled looking back up at him. "Too many."

He fake gasped as he fake pouted. "Are you saying I'm old?"

She nodded showing him a smirk. She soon widened her eyes as she saw the look on his face. She quickly got up from his lap and started running out the room knowing what he was about to do.

"Hey get back here!" Nick shouted running after her. He decided to give her the benefit to get ahead a bit but it didn't take long or he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Turning her around in his arms she already started giggling because they both knew what was about to come.

Instead of fighting back Miley gave in immediately when Nick picked her up over his shoulder. Teasingly yet very wanted he hit her lightly on the butt before running down the stairs to the rest of the family.

He smiled at his family as they all wished him a happy birthday. This was truly his favorite birthday so far not only because he finally got 18 but also because Miley was now with him. He suddenly widened his eyes as he remembered his brothers telling him about a big surprise party for his 18th birthday. He looked up at Miley scared about how she would react to it. He wanted her there but he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.


	22. Chapter 22

THAT NIGHT

"Joe, Demi get here for a second please. Nick shouted from his room.

When they arrived in his room he directly walked up to them with his hand in his hair.

"Guys I don't know what to do."

Joe raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother confused.

"Don't know what to do about what?"

"Miley. I have no clue what to do with her tonight. Should I take her with me or not. I mean how will she handle it? I'm just scared she's going to get scared or anything."

"I get where you're coming from Nick. Really I do. But you can't let her alone here either. Listen how about we take her and when you want to go to some people without Miley I'll stay with her. We'll all keep an eye on how she's doing or who she's with. Don't make her stay at home. You've tagged her along with everything so far don't stop now. She needs to get comfortable around people if you ever want her to be able to get an education, job practically anything."

Nick nodded lightly with a sigh as he had to agree with Demi. "You're right. She should be allowed to socialize."

Demi smiled pushing his shoulder lightly with her fist.

"That's the spirit. Oh and I'm always right just so you know." She spoke out with a teasing smirk.

He rolled his eyes while shaking his head lightly. "You will never change will you."

"I haven't nor am I planning on changing. You don't mind that do you?"

AT THE PARTY

Miley looked around with widening eyes as she saw how many people there were in one room. She looked up to Nick clutching her fingers into his shirt. She felt scared but didn't want to show it yet she knew she had already made it clear by grabbing his shirt.

He as she thought noticed it and wrapped his arm around her comfortable. He pulled her close into his side and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. Don't worry, ok?"

She nodded lightly showing him a smile as she wanted him to enjoy himself and she knew she had to give this evening to him. She was scared but this night shouldn't go about her but about him. Slowly she pulled away and walked over to Demi while still looking at Nick who was confused. Teasingly she rolled her eyes as she motioned her hands at him to go.

"Nick… I think Miley's trying to tell you that you should go and enjoy yourself." Demi said understanding what Miley had to say. "I'll look out for her I promise." She assured as she wrapped her arm around Miley's shoulder.

He nodded slowly not hundred present sure if it was such a good idea but he realized he had to trust her. He took a deep breath and showed Miley a soft smile before walking off to some of his friends.

"You are really sweet for him Miley. Loads of girls would be jealous to let him go at his own party." Demi said softly turning to look at Miley.

"His day." She simply said with a smile as if it was the most obvious in the world.

"Please, never change." Demi whispered in herself hugging her tighter. It amazed her how simple Miley stayed and found everything so obvious. She thanked god every day for sending Miley to them because she was scared what could have become of her if someone else had taken her since she was taking everything as obvious.

Miley looked up at Demi who had a sad look on her face what made her frown. "Demi?" She whispered as she placed both of her hands on Demi's cheeks. She hated seeing someone sad and was determined to change Demi's mood to happy.

Without any words Demi tightened her grip around Miley's waist leaning her head on Miley's shoulder. Demi had no idea how to explain how she felt. She was happy and sad but all she needed right now was a hug which she got luckily got from Miley. "You're one of a kind." Demi whispered truthful feeling happy to finally feel friendship again that she hadn't in a long time.

Miley kissed Demi's cheek friendly as she wiped the single tear that Demi had shed.

LATER ON

"Hey there." A random tall guy said wrapping his arm around Miley's waist turning her around in his arms.

Miley looked up confused as she felt arms around her she didn't know. Quickly she turned around looking into the eyes from the tall blond guy. He scared her and she was going tomake sure he would leave her along. At least she hoped she could.

"Are you not going to answer me?" The guy asked confused as he took her arms shaking her lightly as if he would shake an answer out of her.

She shook her head trying to get out of his hands. She sighed as she knew it had no use what so ever to get out of his hands. He was too tall and strong for her.

"Stop it." She whispered looking away from him.

Instead of leaving her alone he made her look up at him and smirked lightly as he saw how innocent she looked. He placed one of his hands on her cheek stroking his thumb over it. He had been with many innocent girls but this girl for sure was the most innocent out of all. He had to have her he thought.

He leaned close to her to kiss her but before he could touch her lips she slapped him hard on the cheek. "No. Not Nick." She whispered managing to back away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself looking around for Nick or Demi.

"Alright…" He mumbled to himself holding his cheek. After a moment he cleared his throat and reached his hand out to her. "I'm sorry. Shall we try over?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Want to come with me?" He asked in a soft fake tone.


	23. Chapter 23

Miley looked up at the guy shaking her head. She didn't feel right about him and if there was anything she wanted at this moment was for this guy to disappear. Sadly there was no such luck.

"This is not going to work." He groaned to himself. He was on a mission and he was going to succeed. He thought for a moment getting an idea as he remembered something from earlier. He smiled at her more friendly yet still fake as he gently touched her shoulder carefully. "Nick come and get you so I can bring you to him."

Miley widened her eyes as she heard Nick's name. Shocked she looked up at the guy feeling her heart speed up. "Nick? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry he is fine he just needs you to come to him right now. Let me bring you to him?" He offered his hand to her.

She nodded lightly in agreement and grabbed his hand which made him directly pull her with him. She was coughed off guard at how fast he was but still she let him pull her because Nick needed her and she would go through anything for him.

Pulling her to the exit he grabbed her arm tighter when they arrived to a car where two people were waiting. Miley looked at them widening her eyes as she noticed who they were. They were the woman and guy who had been at Nick's house before to come and get her.

She started to pull on her arm hard trying to get lose which had no use."Let go!" She started to shout while kicking the guy his leg. The least she wanted was to go with them since she knew very well after Nick made her clear what happened that she didn't want to go with them.

"Alright listen you're going to stop kicking me and do what they say. Do you hear me?" The guy growled grabbing both of her arms tightly in his hands. He did feel sorry somehow but he made a promise to these two people and he wasn't going to back away from it when he was so close.

"No!" She screamed as a tear streamed down her face.

"Miley sweetheart calm down. We won't hurt you." The woman said softly as she walked over to her daughter.

"Leave me alone." She whispered while she kept kicking and screaming as hard as she could wishing anyone would come outside to help her.

"Please Miley stop kicking and calm down. You can finally come home."

"No, y-y-you left me." She whispered out looking at the woman with now loads of tears streaming down her face. "You left me." She pointed out again pushing the woman hard on the shoulders so she backed away.

"Miley we never meant to l-"

"Yes you did! I'm not coming." Miley spited out surprised by her

"Miley we have to leave now so come on and get in the car." The woman said firmly looking her right into Miley's blue eyes that were glassed over by tears.

"No!" She screamed as she felt the tall guy pick her up from the ground. She tried to get out of his arms but despite how hard she tried it was pretty much useless since she was in no way as strong as him.

As she was about to get pushed in the car she grabbed all her strength together and turned to the guy his arm placing her teeth in it. Despite how much she could vomit from him she pushed through and pushed her teeth deeply into the flesh of his skin.

He groaned in pain as he let go of her to hold his arm. He rubbed his arm roughly trying to get rid of the pain not paying attention to her any longer.

She took this as the perfect time and started to run as fast as she could. She thanked god that she got away in time but that didn't leave the fact that they were all now running after her trying to catch her. Looking back to them from time to time she tried to run faster.

"Where to go?" She whispered to herself as she needed a good place to hid. As a forest far away came into her view she widened her eyes and soon started to quicken her phase the fullest.

When she reached the forest she looked behind her one last time sighing in relieve as she noticed that nobody was following her anymore. She quickly ran in to her private place that only Nick knew about.

Sitting down on the ground she looked around with a sigh. She reached in her pocket and took out a small wrapped up gift. A gift she was about to give Nick at the end of the day but now she had no clue when to give it to him.

She placed it on the ground in front of her and started to draw a big heart around her but suddenly stopped in the half. She didn't feel complete so she shook her head pulling her finger away from the sand. She didn't want to complete it unless Nick was here. With a sigh she laid herself down on the sad trying her best to fit in the half heart she drew.

As if the day couldn't get any worse she felt raindrops hit her thin body. She sniffed lightly pulling her legs close now for sure fitting into the half heart she drew. She sighed deeply letting tears slip down her face. Her worse fear did come true. Something bad after having a great time. She cursed herself for believing in it.

She didn't care at how ripped her clothes had gotten due all the falls she made while running or how dirty her clothes had gotten the only thing she cared about now was if Nick knew where to look for her or even worse if he'd actually look for her at all.

"Happy birthday Nick. I love you." She whispered pulling the small gift close to her while closing her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

"Demi, where is Miley? Why isn't she with you?" Nick questioned as he walked up to Demi raising his eyebrows.

Demi widened her eyes as she turned around to him. The truth was that she had been looking for the past hour and asked everyone if they knew where she was but no such luck. She swallowed finally meeting his eyes letting out a deep breath.

"Nick listen I…" She started but Nick stopped her roughly. He grabbed both of her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "Demi don't tell me you lost her. Seriously please tell me you didn't lose her."

"I am sorry Nick I have looked everywhere for her and also asked everyone if they've seen her. I promise that I'm not going to give up. I'll keep looking."

"I'm going to look outside. You go get warn everyone else to look here." With that Nick left her to it and ran outside to look for Miley.

MEANWHILE WITH MILEY

Her eyes widened as she saw someone coming from far away. She tried her best to get up as she tried to get behind a tree. She could hear the person get closer and somehow she found her breath sounding heavier. Not only that but also her heartbeat started to increase which cost the heavier sounding breathing.

"Miley where are you? Come out I know you're there so there's no point in hiding."

She swallowed nervously as she very well know that voice wasn't Nick or any other voice that she was familiar with. Well she was familiar with it but she didn't like the person who it's from. It was the guy from earlier and the last thing she wanted was to be found by him again.

A single hot tear left from behind her eye training a pat down her cheek. She was scared and there was no point in hiding it. Everyone would cry at this point she thought. She might still not know a lot from the world but she very well knew that crying was a feeling and that it happened to people a lot when they're sad of scared and at this point she was scared to dead.

Slowly she brought her legs up to her stomach to wrap her arms around them. The footsteps kept coming closer. They came so close that she could almost feel his breath. She swallowed nervously and quickly started to move to another tree further away.

"There you are!"

She looked up with fear in her eyes as she saw the guy towering over her. By now the tears were streaming down her eyes heavy and fast. She shook her head begging for him to not take her. She continued to crawl away but soon enough two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up from the ground.

"No let go of me!" She screamed while kicking her feet hoping she'd kick him somewhere.

The guy roughly pushed her up against the nearest tree and looked her in the eyes. "You think you'd get away that easily huh? Well I guess you got that wrong now didn't you?" He smirked at her while tracing his thumb over her cheek wiping away on of her tears.

"Please let me go." She whispered desperately.

"You know…. you actually aren't that bad looking. Maybe we should have some fun first." The guy smirked wide as he traveled his hand under her shirt lifting it up while stroking her stomach.

She pushed against him hard with her hands trying to push him off. She didn't like him feeling her body at all. She had no clue what he was doing but she started screaming loudly hoping someone would her hear. No matter how hard she tried to push him away screaming was all she could do.

"Leave her alone!" Nick screamed running up to them as fast as he could.

They guy looked up and pulled Miley up close to him ripping her shirt open while massaging her breast as his other hand went around her neck giving Nick a clear view about what he could do in one movement. He could straddle her with one quick movement and it made Nick stop directly.

"Ok sorry. But please let her go. If you let her go I won't tell anyone about this. I swear on my whole family. Just please let her go." Nick half whispered meeting the guy his eyes because he didn't want to look in my her blood red eyes from crying which would only make him weaker.

"Now why would I do that when I can have some serious fun with her?" He said as he let go of Miley her breast traveling his hand down her jeans which made Miley move violently in his arms because it was freaking her out and she started to reach out for Nick with both of her hands.

"Stop it please! You're freaking her out. She has no clue what you are doing please don't hurt her or freak her out more. I'm begging you." Nick said with a crack in his voice. He needed to help her before something bad would happen. Slowly with his hands half up he started to walk up to them. "Please give her back to me. I promise I won't tell anything but she's not like any other girl."

"You're acting like if she's stupid or something." The guy chuckled as he unbuttoned and unzipped Miley her jeans.

Nick sighed shaking his head. "She's not stupid. She just never learned anything about life since her parents left her alone when she was two. Please don't do this to her. She's so fragile. I mean she doesn't even know when her birthday is. She has nothing but her innocence. Don't take the only thing she has left."


	25. Chapter 25

"You seriously think I believe that? Why on earth wouldn't you tell on me if I let go of her now?" He hissed at Nick now leaving Miley in her shirt and girl boxers.

"You have to believe me. I promise you that I ain't lying. Please let her go."

"Right. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I bet that the first think you'll do when I let go of her is run off to the police to tell on me. Ain't I right?"

Nick shook his head with a sigh. At first he was planning that but he now realized it wasn't such a great idea to do. He just wanted Miley back and he'd do anything for it. He widened his eyes oh so slightly when he got an idea on how to get his attention in the right way. "I swear on my own life. If you let her go now I will not tell on you. Tell me. Did her parents set you up to do this?" In a very slow but still moving way he made his way up to them making sure while doing so that he didn't make the guy do anything to Miley.

"They did. How do you know that?" A frown formed on the guy his face as he stopped removing the shirt from Miley her shaking body.

"I had a feeling they were behind this the moment she went 'missing'. They tried to take her away before so it pretty much made sense that they would be behind it again this time. Can I ask you something?" The guy slowly nodded now even dropping the shirt over Miley again. Nick sighed lightly in relieve as he kept waking closer now in bigger steps. "They left her here in the woods when she was only about 2,5 - 3 years old. She was raised by two wolfs. Do you have any idea what harm that did to her in all the ways possible?"

"That's…well I can't really put any words on it I mean that's seriously wrong." The guy shook his head and removed his arms from Miley. "Yet I shouldn't really be talking at the moment. What I was doing isn't good either." He was about to say sorry to Miley but before he had the chance she was already running off into the distance.

"Damn it." Nick shouted rushing after her. "Miley wait up!" He was a fast runner but he was never as fast as Miley is. He already knew that because of chasing games they usually do. How much he now wished he was faster than her.

He stopped in shock as he watched Miley stop in front of a tree and started to climb into it. He ran up to the tree as fast as he could and tried to grab her leg but Miley was already too high for him to reach. He groaned in frustration as he watched her climb higher. He should go after her. That he realized but there was only one problem. He's afraid of heights.

Looking around desperately he sighed in relieve as he noticed the guy from earlier running up to them. As soon as he reached them Nick grabbed his shoulders."Pease tell me you can climb into trees and aren't afraid of heights."

"I want to help you. Really I do. After all I did I own it to you both big time. But don't you think she'll only go higher if I go after her. I'm positive she's scared to dead of me now." The guy admitted looking up in the tree.

"You're right that probably isn't such a great idea." He closed his eyes licking his lips. He had to go after her and over win his fear of heights. He gave himself a power talk and then opened his eyes again looking up in the tree again.

"Alright here goes nothing." He got a hold of the tree and started to climb into it. After a couple of minutes he reached her and sat down next to her on a branch. He looked at her and as soon as he met her gaze he slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright I'm here now." He whispered." Removing a bang from her face.

"Why?"She whispered referring to what the guy did to her. He knew this question was coming but truth to be told he had no idea how to explain what happened to her."I…I'm sorry but I don't really know how to explain this yet." He whispered honestly.

Miley nodded her head in silence as tears rolled down her cheek. She felt filthy and used. She had no idea what happened but that was how she felt. The only thing she wanted to do at this moment was go home and craw into Nick's bed where he could keep her safe as he lied next to her. So she leaned into him hiding her face in his chest as she whispered. "Home."

Nick stroke her back to comfort her while nodding in agreement. "I'm going to bring you home don't worry." He got up from the branch and set himself in position to crawl down again as he looked at her. "Get on." He whispered motioning to his back.

Not saying a word she crawled onto his back and held onto him tight as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Nick crawled down the tree again and sighed in relieve at the moment that he felt his feet hit the ground.

"I'm going to bring her home. Thank you so much for not doing any more damage to her. I promise you that I will keep my word." He said to the guy. After the guy nodded Nick ran off home ignoring the fact that there was still a party going on for him. He was sure that everyone would understand.

Arriving into his bedroom a while later he walked over to her bed to set her down but as she didn't let go of him he looked up at her confused.

"Yours."She mumbled looking at him with red teary eyes. He smiled lightly not even wanting to argue with her. He walked over to his bed and sat her down on it. He moved next to her and pulled the covers over them wrapping his arms around her.

"Happy birthday." She whispered out in a stutter while opening her hand to him where she had held her small present during it all.


	26. Chapter 26

He looked at her completely smitten that she actually got him a gift. He kissed her cheek and started to unwrap the gift. Soon having all the paper of he tried to hold in the tears that were forming. He wasn't a person to cry but this gift brought him very close. Right in front of him in his hands laid a small self-made heart from Miley.

He put the heart close to his chest and kissed her softly while pulling her close to him. "I love you so much." He whispered through kisses.

"You like?" She asked pulling away looking him in the eyes. He nodded lightly smiling. "I love it. It's the most amazing gift that I've ever gotten. Thank you so much I'll treasure it as if it's your heart forever." He said truthfully placing it onto his chest right on top of his own heart. She squealed lightly jumping up and down on the bed but soon enough stopped letting out a soft cough.

"You are too cute." He admitted ruffling her hair softly. She giggled softly pushing him down on the bed crawling on top of him. She sat down on his lap and smiled looking him into the eyes once more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him so their lips were inches apart. He tried to resist but it didn't take long before he placed his lips over her pulling her in another passionate and loving kiss.

He felt blessed with the fact how fast Miley seemed to forget about what happened. She seemed genuine happy and that's what mattered to him. If she was happy so was he.

"Are you tired Miles?" He questioned stroking her back soothingly.

She nodded softly biting her lip. While doing so he pulled her down onto him and pulled the covers over them more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well beautiful."

"Night." She yawned out closing her eyes. He watched her sleeping closely. He didn't want to seem like a creep or anything but he just enjoyed watching her sleep. She looked so angelic when she did that it still amazed him every time.

He kept stroking her back softly as he looked at the small heart that he still had in his hand. It was the smallest gift he had ever gotten yet it was the most special one yet. It was so simple but it all became special because of the person he got it from. The person he loves the most and always will love the most.

He carefully placed the gift on his nightstand and turned off the light after taking one more glance at Miley. He sighed softly closing his eyes as he soon joined her in dreamland.

NEXT MORNING

Miley opened her eyes smiling when she saw Nick was still asleep. She sat up on his lap and smirked lightly placing her hands on his sides. Waiting a couple of seconds she quickly started to tickle his sides to wake him up.

Nick groaned moving around under her as he tried to grab her hands. Soon he started laughing opening his eyes. He sat up and looked her in the eyes forming a light smirk on his lips. "You think that's funny?" As she nods he smirks more. "What do you think about this?" He says before tickling her right back in the side making her let out a loud yelp.

"S-S-Stop!" She shouted out while laughing as she let go of his waist hoping he would stop as well. Like she hoped he indeed stopped. She looked around in his room and bit her lip as she noticed his guitar. She pointed to it as she looked at him putting on her best pout. "Song?"

"You want me to sing a song for you?"

She nodded excitingly and before he could answer she got up from the bed and ran over to the guitar bringing it to him. She sat down again right in front of him looking at him closely.

He chuckled lightly kissing her cheek. Pulling away he looked down at the guitar and started playing the first accords from 'My Girl'. My clapped her hands excitingly knowing exactly what song he was going to play. She loved how he always sang long changing 'talking about my girl' to 'talking about my Miley'.

She got up from the bed and started dancing around in the room. Closing her eyes she carefully twirled around feeling more alive than ever.

He watched her dance around in her room trying his best to keep playing. As he soon finished the song he smiled since she didn't stop dancing but instead continued as if she was in her own little world.

Slowly he placed the guitar down and walked over to her placing his hands over hers. As she opened her eyes he smiled at her and started to lead her around the room making small turns leading her into an elegant romantic dance.

She smiled looking right into his eyes while they danced around the room. She gave a light squeeze into his hands showing how much she appreciated everything. Words could not describe how special he made her feel by dancing with her. Even thought she wasn't the best dancer in the world, with him she felt like she could dance everyone away. She loved everything about him and there was nothing that could change anything about it. She stepped closer to him and kissed him passionate on the lips making the moment even more perfect then it already was.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nick!" Denise shouted from down the stairs impatient after she got an important phone call. He looked up and quickly got downstairs with Miley following him closely. As he reached his mother he looked up at her confused. "What's wrong mom?"

She sighed lightly grabbing his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "It's about Miley. I got a phone call. Her parents want to get her back. They're going to court."

He widened his eyes in anger. "What?" He shouted instantly pulling Miley in his arms holding her against him tight.

"I'm sorry Nick. I know that her parents don't mean it good with her but there's nothing I can do about it. They want to go to court and they have the right to. I promise you that we'll do everything to keep her here. It's not going to be easy but I'm sure we'll manage."

He sighed and nodded smiling small. "Thanks mom. That really means a lot to me. I cannot believe that her parents won't leave us alone with her. Why do they suddenly want to have her?"

"I don't know son. I talked about it with your father for a while but we don't seem to find out why. Now it's important that we put all the facts together why they can't have her and we can. So can you please write everything down that you know about them? I know you told us all but just to be sure we got everything."

He nodded smiling. "I will do that right away." He kissed the top of Mileys' head who had no clue what was going on. As she giggled at the kiss she squeezed him lightly while letting out a giggle. "Love you" She whispered as her cheeks changed in a dark red color.

He smirked poking her side. "I love you more."

Denise laughed softly giving them both a push in the back. "Ok you two cuties off you go. I expect that list soon Nick." She smiled at them and walked off to the kitchen.

He sighed leading Miley back to their room. The news still had fully gotten to him. How could they possible want Miley back? Why? After all these years. He shook his head confused sitting down trying to find the answer but he couldn't find one. His attention soon got taken by Miley as she sat down on his lap leaning against him. "A-are you thinking?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm thinking love. Ok… I got to ask you something very serious. Your mom and da-" before he could even finish he noticed tears in her eyes. He sighed and started wiping them softly. "Sssh calm. Can you tell me something that you remember?"

She looked down leaning her head on his shoulder. "No." She simply said not wanting to talk about it.

He looked her in the eyes and still stroke her cheek softly. "I know you don't want to but… it's important."

"Nick no." She said again making her point clear once more. She wanted to move on from it and never get back to it if only she knew right now was the most important moment to do talk about it.

He shook his head holding her in his arms thinking. He had to get her to talk about it. If she didn't he would never get all the facts together. Sure he knew a lot about them already but he never had everything to put one line into it.

He bit his lip suddenly getting an idea. He reached for a paper and some colors and handed them to her. Maybe if she drew something from the past he'd get a better idea without letting her talk about it. As she looked at him he smiled small. "Want to draw something?"

To his surprise she shook her head pushing it away. He raised an eyebrow confused. "Miles?"

She looked down at her fingers playing with them. "Not stupid." She whispered which kind of coughed him off guard. Did she really understand what he was planning to do? He knew that she started to get more aware of everything in her norms but he never thought she'd be at this level. The language wasn't 100% there yet but the brains and knowledge sure was. Despite all he couldn't help but kiss her softly. "You're going to turn out just fine. I'll make sure of that." He whispered through kisses stroking her hair.

AT NIGHT

Nick groaned opening his eyes as he heard a soft voice singing. He sat up and Miley soon came into his view. She was sitting at his window looking outside while singing my girl. He bites his lip softly at the cute view of her all wrapped in her blanket. To him it looked like picture perfect and he wanted to treasure this moment forever. It wasn't really special but it looked beyond beautiful. He grabbed his camera and quickly took a picture from her before she'd notice. As soon as he saw the picture he smiled approving and put his camera back away turning his attention back to her.

Without a sound he got up and made his way to her. As he reached her he wrapped his strong arms around her waist making her look up at him with a small smile. He would fight for her. He knew it was going to be a hard fight but he'd do anything to keep her safe with him.


	28. Chapter 28

NEXT MORNING

"Nicky wake up!" Miley said softly jumping on his lap. She giggles as she saw hi waking up while groaning. She leaned down and kissed him softly smiling. "Morning."

He chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around her. He could never get mad at her for waking him up like this. He was never a morning but ever since Miley was around he somehow managed to start his day with a smile. "Morning beautiful. "He whispered placing a soft kiss on her pink cheek.

"Want to read?" She questioned placing a couple of books on his stomach. She smiled excitingly as she waited for his answer. He looked at the books and then looked back up at her nodding. "Of course we can. I'm just wondering. Would you like to try something a bit harder?"

"Harder?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together confused as she after all those times he used it still didn't seem to figure out what the word means.

"Here let me show what harder is." He grabbed a book out of his night stand. It was still an easy level of reading but it was higher than she was used to. He handed it to her and pulled her down next to him opening it for her. He kissed the top of her head whispering. "Try to read it."

She nodded looking down at the book. She frowned looking at the first words. She then smiled lightly slowly reading the first words. It wasn't easy for her but she surprised both of them that she still managed to read them. He smiled hugging her closer whispering sweet words in her ear encouraging her to continue reading.

After the first page she looked up at him pouting. "Not easy." He chuckled nodding in agreement. He stroke he cheek softly. "Exactly. Not easy means harder. But you still managed to read it sweetheart." He chuckled at her now red cheeks. He leaned close to her giving her quick kisses all over her face.

She smiled big laughing while trying to hide her face for all the kisses he was giving her. "S-stop" She squealed as he still managed to kiss her from time to time. She now turned around wrapping her arms around her face laughing harder than she already was.

He bit his lip pulling her against him. He started to tickle her sides fast making her burst out in laughter even more. Her arms loosened around her face trying to grab his hands to stop him. He smirked still tickling her. He leaned up to her kissing her all over her face again.

He pushed her down on her back leaning over her. He smiled down at her stroking her hair out of her face. "You're so cute do you know that?"

She giggled looking up at him with bright sparkling eyes. "You're cuter." She whispered poking his chest.

His smile got bigger as he was still stroking her hair. "Thanks love. Now, I know you didn't want to talk about your parents yesterday but it's really important." He bit his lip waiting for her reaction.

She sighed looking away from him. "Ok. Later today."

He sighed in relieve nodding at her smiling. "Sounds good." He whispered kissing her quickly but soft on the lips.

For a couple of second they looked at each other and then as she wanted to turn them around she instead made them fall down from the bed onto the ground. For a moment they both stayed silent but soon enough they both burst out in laughter not able to keep it in any longer.

He shook his head smiling. His hand moved over her back to the end of her shirt. His hand then moved under her shirt stroking her back softly. She smiled down at him leaning down. She placed her lips over his giving him the softest most meaningful kiss yet. He closed his eyes enjoying her lips on his and kissed her back slightly deeper never wanting to let go of her.

After a long time he slowly pulled away from her still stroking her back. Her skin had gotten so soft since the first time he met her. It gave him chills every time he touched it. He wanted to touch it all the time but he took enough with just stroking her back since he didn't want to scare her in any way.

"Miley how would you feel about a walk later today? When the moon is out and there are all kind of stars? Would you like to tell me more then?" He asked stroking his hand higher on her back soothing her.

She nodded smiling "Ok Nicky." She then leaned her head on his chest closing her eyes. "I love this." She whispered as she tried to wrap her thin arms around his strong body.

He smiled more watching her while moving his fingers over her soft skin. "You do hmm?" As she nodded he chuckled softly not stopping. He wanted her to feel happy and it seemed like this simple made her happier than ever so he didn't think about it one moment to stop stroking her back.

"Want a piggyback ride to go downstairs and have dinner?" He asked after a while looking at her. She looked up at him and nodded smiling big. She jumped up on her feet and impatiently waited for him to get up. As he got up she jumped on his back as soon as he turned around what made him chuckle. "Someone was impatient." He smirked lightly looking up at her as she blushed bright red.

"Yiha!" She shouted giggling. She then gave him a hard smack on the butt making him run out his room downstairs with her on his back.


	29. Chapter 29

LATER THAT DAY

They walked into the park together as the sun had already gone under replaced by the moon. Nick had to admit that he always loved late night walks. He found it amazing to watch the stars and just stare at them.

When they reached a bench he sat down pulling her next to him. He smiled pulling her close wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Do you like the moon?"

She smiled nodding at him. She did love the sight of the moon. It made her think back about the forest. She sighed now remembering she was supposed to tell Nick everything. Maybe he forgot she thought biting her lip leaning her head on his shoulder looking at the stars.

After a couple of minutes he squeezed her shoulder softly sitting up more. He had to know and he thought now would be the best time to ask. "Miley. You still have something to tell me. It's really important." He looked down at her with serious yet soft eyes.

She sighed knowing it would happen. She grabbed his hand softly and stroke her thumb over it. "Ok. Not easy." She whispered referring to how hard it would be to explain everything into the right words but she was willing to try.

He smiled showing her it was ok and to continue.

"I-I was…" She started biting her lips as she started to count fingers. She smiled holding up three fingers. He nodded kissing her cheek softly hoping to encourage her to keep talking.

"I was left in woods. Parents never came back." She whispered looking down a bit. She cuddled into him trying to figure out why. Why did they leave her? What she useless? "I… no idea why."

He nodded stroking her shoulder softly. "Can you tell me if they left you on purpose? Or did you run away from them?"

"I didn't move." She said softly looking up at him. "I just screamed."

"You screamed after them?" He asked to get more sight into it.

She nodded remembering how hard she screamed for them. It was the only thing she could do because they tied her against a tree. She sighed trying to forget about it. She was tied against that tree for days until the two wolfs showed up.

"Why didn't you run after them?" He asked slightly confused because if he was in this position he would run after them he thought.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she rubbed her arm slightly. "I-I tied against tree." She whispered never meeting his gaze. Instead she looked at the moon again. It weirdly looked exactly like the moon back then. It was all round and very light.

He widened his eyes lightly shaking his head in disgust. How could her parents be so cruel? As much as he didn't want to he started to picture a three year old Miley screaming after her parents while tied against a tree. "It's alright now sweetheart. I'm going make sure they can't do anything like that again. Is there anything more you can tell me?"

She thought for a second nodding at him. "N-no food, clothes either."

He sighed feeling worse for her by the second. He nodded thankfully. "Alright so let me sum it all up. Your parents left you tied against a tree when you where three years old and you screamed after them. Yet the screaming didn't help and you ended up alone without food or extra clothes until those wolfs found you. Did I miss anything?"

She shook her head. "No. You got it." She smiled lightly holding her thumb up.

He chuckled lightly poking her side softly. "That was a great start love. You already helped me a lot. Now I know a lot more than before. Is there any way we can show them you got tied so they'll believe you?"

She bit her lip nodding. She quickly turned around lifting her shirt up to uncover her back that was full of old scratches from against the tree. He looked at them closer widening his eyes. "Wow that are a lot of scratches. You must have been desperate to get loose."

He stroke his hand over her back softly. "I'm sorry for those sweetheart. You didn't deserve this." He kissed her back softly before pulling her shirt back down. "I think that was enough for today." He whispered pulling her into him. He knew there was still loads more to it, he could feel it. It's just that he couldn't cope for more at the moment. It killed him to see all those scratches. They were all so big. How could anyone do this to their three year old daughter? He was so desperate to find out but he knew he couldn't just yet.

She turned to face him and smiled up at him hugging him close. "I have you now." She said in a sweet tone that made him melt instantly. He smiled nodding at her. "You do have me and don't you ever forget it." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

His love for her still grew day by day. Every day when he woke up he felt in love with her more than the day before. He had no clue why but there was always something she did to make his love for her bigger. His love had gotten so big that whatever would come in her way he'd be there to protect her. He felt like he had to since nobody ever did that before but he didn't mind it at all. He wanted to help her in every way possible.

She giggled crawling onto his lap as she kissed him deeper. "I will never." She whispered back after a while letting him know that she'd never forget that she has him and forever will. She loved him and was dying to let him know but she couldn't find the words for it. It made her sad but somehow she could feel that he already had an idea about her love for him. She smiled at the thought and wrapped her arms around him loving the thought of kissing him under the moonlight.


	30. Chapter 30

"Miley can you come here for a moment?" Nick asked from out of the kitchen as he was preparing dinner since his parents weren't home. Soon Miley walked in looking at him. "Yes Nicky?" She asked showing him her famous smile.

"How would you feel about helping me with dinner?" He smiled turning towards her. She giggles nodding fast. She stood next to him and looked at the spaghetti sauce he was making.

"Good. You just have to stir it like this." He got behind her and grabbed her hand placing a wooden spoon. He let her place it in the spaghetti sauce making the right movements. He kissed her cheek softly. "Excellent. You'll be an excellent cook on day." He chuckled softly standing next to her watching her carefully.

She bit her lip continuing what he showed her. "I'm cooking!" She giggled looking up at him smiling big. He nodded kissing her softly. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you." She whispered through the kiss feeling happy about how many he teaches her but yet never loses his cool. She loved learning new things and it was even more fun because she got it all from Nick. He was the best help she could ever wish for. She let go of the wooden spoon pulling away. "Nick…"

"Yes Miles?" He asked taking over the wooden spoon continuing to stir it.

"Why do you help?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

He bit his lip pulling her closer to him. "I help you because I want to. I want to make sure that you learn everything you have to. You're a very smart person and I hate to see how nobody ever got to push you into the right direction to use it."

"Oh…" She said simply nodding her head. She mostly understood him but this time it was a bit too much for her. She could tell he wanted her to learn new things but she half understood why but she was happy that he didn't give up on her.

LATER ON

Nick looked up from the couch as the bell rang. He slowly picked Miley her head up laying it back onto the couch as he got up. He walked over to the door and smiled lightly as he saw Linda and a doctor walk in. "Hey she's sleeping so please be silent."

Linda smiled softly looking over at Miley. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing very well. She learns new things every day. I think that she'll keep getting better each day for a long time which is great. I hope I can get everything out of her that she has."

She nodded and walked over to Miley with the doctor. "You rang me the other day that you had some physical evidence against her parents. Care to tell us which ones so we can put it down on paper for you to show to the judge?"

He nodded walking over to them. Carefully he turned her onto her stomach. "Nick aren't you going wake her up?" Linda asked raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want her to freak due the camera." He bit his bottom lip lifting her shirt up. Linda widened her eyes kneeling down next to the couch. Slowly she stroke her finger over the scratches. "These are deep. Do you know how she got those?"

"She told me that she got tied against a tree. Well you know she tried her best telling me. Linda nodded and took out a camera taking a couple of pictures from it. Miley shot her eyes open as she felt a flash into her eyes. She turned around groaning as she looked up at them. She smiled big as she saw Linda. "Linda!" She screamed jumping up hugging her tight.

Linda laughed softly and hugged her back smiling. "How are you sweetie?" She asked rubbing her back softly.

Miley giggled. "I'm fine. I missed you!"

Linda shook her head looking at Nick. "She sure is something special. She turns around the mood in just one second with her happiness. It's pretty amazing to see her happy after all that happened to her."

Nick nodded nudging Miley playfully making her laugh softly. "She sure is."

After a while Linda let go of Miley grabbing her shoulders. "Sweetie I have to go again. I'll see you again soon, ok?" She kissed her cheek softly and walked back with Nick to the door as the doctor followed taking notes from what he saw earlier to send with the pictures.

Linda sighed as she stepped out of the door. "Nick promise me one thing."

"What's that?" He asked lightly confused still showing her a smile.

"Don't lose her. Fighter for her. There's nobody she's safer with then you. Nobody gets her like you do. You're her only hope. Please don't lose her."

He was taken back a bit by surprise but nodded holding his hand on his chest. "I promise you with everything in me. I'm going to fight for her. Nobody's going to get her. She'll be save here with me for a really long time."

Linda smiled and nodded. "I'm glad." She waved and walked off with the doctor as they started discussing the pictures on the way.

With a sigh he closed the door leaning against it for a moment. He never thought someone would say this to him. Was he really that good with Miley? What made her say all those things? He never saw it this way. A smile appeared back on his face as he walked over to Miley wrapping his arms around her.

"Nicky…" She started looking up at him. As he nodded she bit her bottom lip lightly. "Can I stay forever? Please?" Miley whispered wrapping his arms around her looking at him hopefully.

He smiled big picking her up in his arms. "Of course you can my love." He kissed her deeply while spinning rounds with her. He felt so happy that he couldn't care about anything else but them. Now he knew for sure that she was feeling happy with him and didn't want to go anywhere else and her wish was what he wanted to come true. So staying with him she would, forever.


	31. Chapter 31

NEXT DAY

Miley looked up from her math book raising an eyebrow. "Nick." He looked up from her and smiled lightly. "What's wrong Miley? Don't you understand something?" She shakes her head putting the book down. "It's just…easy." He turned it around looking at the math questions nodding. "I see it is indeed. I think it's time for a big test then to see if we can level it up. What do you say?" He asks looking up with a smile.

She widens her eyes smiling bigger nodding. She was dying to level things up and feel smarter. She understood that it took time since normally she would have done this all over years in school but still she wanted to get on a normal level. "Yes please." She said going over to him hugging him close. He chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. "Is someone determined to get smarter?" He smirked lightly making her blush. "Maybe." She whispered leaning her head into his shoulder trying to hid her red cheeks.

He shook his head rubbing her back. "Sweetie that's nothing to be ashamed about. You should be proud of yourself. You're learning really fast. Not everyone wants to learn like you do. You should be happy about your attitude towards learning." She hit his chest still blushing biting her lip harder. "Stop it." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok, ok I'll stop so you can concentrate again. Ready to do some English?" She sat up straight taking her cup of tea from the table placing it on her lap. "I'd be delighted." She said with her best British accent making it hard for Nick to not crack up. He still wanted to kill Demi for this. It was Demi after all who learned it to Miley. However he found it not only funny but also very cute. "Very cute." He mumbled kissing her quickly.

He noticed someone drive up and turned back to Miley. "On the other hand how about some reading." He grabbed her reading book and handed it to her. "You can go read it right over there." He said while pointing to a bit further. For a moment she looked at him confused but then got up with her book and got over to it and sat down reading her book.

Nick got up from the couch and opened it holding out his hand. "Thanks for coming so fast Marc." He said shaking hands with Marc. Marc held his other hand up showing a small smile. "No problem. What seems to be the problem?" Nick motioned for him to sit down on the couch and after they both did so he turned toward Marc. "The problem is that Miley her parents want Miley back."

Marc nodded looking over at Miley who was reading giggling every once in a while due the funny story. "I can now already tell you that this isn't going to be easy for her. You do realize that?" He sighed lightly nodding. "I know it won't be easy for her. How much of a chance do you think we have?"

Marc bit his lip thinking for a moment. "It depends on how much of evidence you have against them and how good she managed to explain. Not to forget to fight back whatever they lie about."

Nick leaned back rubbing the back of his neck. "She cannot go back to them Marc. She's scared as hell for them. We don't even use the word 'parents' around here because it already freaks her out."

"I see. You're going to have to use it around her from now on thought. If you don't she's going to freak out when she will see them in court and who knows run off." Nick sighed closing his eyes. "I know. I just hate scaring her." Marc looks down at him. "Nick you don't have to be. You're here to comfort her afterwards aren't you? You have to make sure she feels safe with you and only you and your family. So teach her how she can't just trust anyone."

"Trust me she doesn't trust anyone but me." Marc clicked his tongue nodding. "That's good but get her used to it or you're going to fail to keep her there. It's very important that they hear her side of the story."

"Will they take her serious thought?" Nick bit his lip nervously. Marc looked over at Miley again sighing. "Only time will tell. They know she's still in a big learning process but if she can tell her story confident and let them feel she's telling the truth I'm sure they'll take it. Speaking of learning. How is that going for you two?"

Nick smiled looking at Miley. "Very good actually. She's such a fast learner and it makes it so much easier that she wants to learn it all. There hasn't been one day that she told me she didn't want to."

Marc smiled giving him a firm nod. "I'm glad. Would you mind showing me how she responds to you?" Nick chuckled lightly getting up. "Not at all." He walked over to Miley and sat down next to her smiling. "How's it going Miles?"

She looked up at him pouting. "Not good." He raised an eyebrow stroking the back of his hand over her cheek. "How come. Do you need help with something?" She leaned into his touch frowning while her arms wrapped around him. "No. I missed you." He kissed her cheek softly holding her close into him. "You're just too cute for words."

She smiled snuggling closer into his arms not even aware of the fact that Marc was watching them. Nick on the other hand looked over at Marc who nodded with a smile writing things downMiley looked up to where Nick was watching and looked back at Nick. "W-who's that?" She questioned holding onto him close. He stroke her hair with a smile trying to keep her calm. "He's going to help us. You can trust him, ok?" She nods with a light smile leaning her head on his shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32

3 WEEKS LATER

Nick walked into his room smiling as he saw Miley getting ready. He walked up to her and turned her around wrapping his arms around her." Hey I got something for you." She bit her lip giggling. "Really?" He nodded out a small bag handing it to her. She smiled big and opened it fast taking out a jewelry box. Slowly she opened it taking out beautiful silver bracelet. She looked up at him hugging him tighter as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Here let me help you." H carefully grabbed her hand putting the bracelet around it. He smiled at her pulling her closer. "If you get nervous later today just grab for the bracelet and I'll be right there with you. I don't mean as in person because I won't be allowed to but I mean right here." He said softly placing his hand over her heart.

She grabbed for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Y-you not there with me?" He sighed stroking her cheek. "I will be in the same room as you don't worry but I won't be there right next to you." She felt her lip trill as she was about to cry. "N-no." She whispered shaking her head. She held onto him tighter leaning her head into his chest.

"It's going to be alright Miles. I know you can do this. You've prepared for this so well. Show them how strong you are. You want this to have a good ending don't you?" She sniffed looking up at him as she nodded. "Yes." He smiled putting a hair behind her ear. "Good. Then think positive. You can do it." She grabbed his hand squeezing it tight as they walked out to the car.

AT COURT

"Nick… where is Miley?" Marc whispered looking at him nervous. Nick looked up rubbing the back of his head shaking his head. "I don't know. I've looked everywhere but I can't find her." Marc sighed rubbing his forehead. "This is not good. Can you please go and look for her again?" He nodded and quickly made his way out of the room.

"Miles where are you?" He whispered to himself opening some doors. "I know you're scared but you have to do this. Please give a sign." He sighed looking around opening another random door shaking his head. "She has to be here somewhere."

"Mile-" He stopped as he noticed someone familiar sitting outside through the window. He quickly ran out of the building to the other side and sighed in relieve as he saw it was her. He ran up to her and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Miley why are you here? You're supposed to be inside." She looked up at him with teary eyes hugging her legs closer as she played with the bracelet. "I-I don't want to."

He sighed kneeling in front of her. "I know this isn't going to be easy but you do want to stay with me. Don't you?" She wiped a tear nodding. "Y-yes." He smiled lightly grabbing her hand. "Then you have to be strong and do this. Only this way we can stay together forever." She sniffed biting her lip. "You promise?" He got up smiling and nodded. "I promise." He said softly holding his hand out. She smiled lightly and grabbed his hand so he could help her up.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaded her back to the court room. She looked around holding onto Nick tighter who gave her a light squeeze. "It's going to be alright. Just tell them the truth and they'll do the rest." She nodded wrapping her arms around him as she looked up at him not wanting to see all the other people.

"Try to stay calm." She looked up at him holding onto him tight shaking her head. "N-no I can't." She widened her eyes as she saw her parents and started to move around in Nick's arms trying to get away. He bit his lip hard holding her tighter not only fighting against her but also himself. He knew that he couldn't let her go but his heart wanted him to.

"Let go." She screamed hitting him as hard as she could. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before pushing her down on a chair holding her shoulders. He looked down at her into her eyes. "Calm down sweetie. They're not worth it." He kept looking at her ignoring the fact that everyone else was now watching them. He let go of her shoulders grabbing her hands softly as he kneeled to her level. "You've came so far. Do you have any idea how strong you are?" She sniffed shaking her head.

He smiled lightly stroking his thumb over her hand. "Well let me tell you. You survived on your own with wolves for years. You managed to trust me after all of that and even trust my family. You managed to learn so much in so little time and never let anything stop you from trying again if you fail. I don't know anyone as strong as you."

"I'm not strong." She mumbled looking down. He sighed getting up as he pulled her into him holding her close. "I just wish you could see that you really are strong." She cuddled into him more leaning her head into his chest. "I love you." She whispered ever so softly.

He made her look up at him wiping a single tear away. "If you really do then you'd show me how strong you are. If it's not for yourself… do it for me so I can have you in my life forever." She smiled lightly hugging him tight. "For you anything." He smiled small kissing her cheek softly. "Thank you. Now go and show your parents they can't mess with you." She nodded and slowly pulled away from him. She grabbed the bracelet tightly and smiled at him once more before turning around making her way to the front.


	33. Chapter 33

"Miley are you ready to explain everything?" The judge asked calm aware of the whole situating she was in. She gulped grabbing the bracelet tighter as she slowly nodded her head. "Y-yes I am."

The judge nodded with a small smile."Good. Miley. Can you tell me what happened? What brings you here?" She took a deep breath looking at him trying to stay calm. "They left me." She whispered with a crack in her voice.

"Where did they leave you and how old were you?" She looked at her parents wrapping her arms around herself. She was scared of them but tried to fight it. The look on her face gave her goosebumps. She shook head lightly looking back up at the judge. "The woods. Tied against a tree with no food. I was three."

"Is there any way that you can prove that? I've read and seen pictures of scars. Can you show them to me?" She widened her eyes turning to look at Nick. "They know?" Nick nodded firmly. "They do. Show them sweetheart." She shook her head not believing this but turned back to the judge. "Ok." She walked closer to him and lifted her shirt up from her back revealing the scars.

He nodded holding his hand up. "Thanks Miley you can put it down again now." As she let her shirt fall again she looked over at her parents who both were giving her a deathly glare. She swallowed looking down at her feet grabbing for the bracelet once more. She felt scared and wanted to be in Nick's arms but she knew she couldn't.

"Now I'd like for the parents to tell their side of the story." The judge stated turning his gaze towards them. Miley's dad stood up directly pointing to Miley. "She's lying. We've never left her. She's making this one big fairytale which she hopes to get an happy ending with." The judge raised an eyebrow folding his hands. "How do you explain the scars then?"

Miley felt her lip tremble as tears started to form in her eyes. She knew very well what the word 'lying' meant and nobody had ever told her before that she was lying. She turned to look at Nick with tears. He sighed making her sign to stay calm. "Stay calm. I know you're not a liar." She nodded wiping her tears away and looked back up at the judge not facing her parents.

"Miley are you alright?" The judge asked concerned. She nodded sniffing. "I-I'm fine but no liar." He nodded writing things down. "I want you to be honest with me. Who d you feel most comfortable with?" She smiled small looking at Nick. "With Nick. He teaches me everything."

"So I've heard. From what I've heard from the people who follow your education skills you're doing very well and Nick's being an excellent teacher. Would you like for him to stay your teacher?" She nodded. "Yes please."

"If Miley ends up living with you. How are you going to make sure she gets her education?" A even more serious look formed on his face as he turned towards Miley's parents.

"We'll of course look for the best private tutor we can find. Her education is top priority." Her dad stated trying to hide the smirk on his face. "And besides her education. How are you planning on bring up the sexual aspects of life?"

He gulped lightly. "Well. When she's ready or asks for it we'll tell her everything about it that she needs to know."

"Alright. Can I have Nick up here please?" Nick got up from his seat and quickly made his way up to the front making the pledge before he looked up at the judge. "So Nick. Miley has been living with you for a couple of months now. How do you feel about those months?"

He smiled looking at Miley who smiled back at him. "The past few months have been the best months in my life. Being able to help her become an amazingly strong woman has been such a blessing. I love to teach her new stuff and she's been more than happy to learn them."

The judge nodded as he kept writing down. "Have you ever talked with her about her parents?" He sighed taking a deep breath. "Yes I have tried to but she doesn't take that well. I only had to speak out the words 'parents' or she would freak out and start crying. As you could tell earlier when she saw them she wanted to run off."

"I saw that, yes. Now I have the same questions for you that I asked her parents earlier. Mind to answer to them?" Nick nodded. "Of course. I will continue to be her tutor for as long as I can. The moment I can't anymore or she doesn't want me to any more I'll respect it and give her the opportunity to continue learning in the best way possible with a person I can trust. I will not let just anyone teach her. For the sexual aspects of life I've talked about that with my parents and we thought it'd be best to be fully honest about it whenever she wants to know about it. We'd do anything to make her feel comfortable about any subject including sexuality."

"You seem to care a lot about her Nick. I hope for Miley's sake that this is all from the bottom of your heart." He smiled holding his hand to his chest. "I promise you with everything in me.

"Miley I know might not easy for you to do but can you tell me how you feel with Nick and his family?" Her face lightened up even more as she thought about all the things they did together and how loved she felt by each and every one of Nick's family. Nobody had ever made her felt left out and she appreciated that. She took a step closer to Nick and placed her hand over her heart. "Loved. I feel loved."

"I think this case is pretty cle-" Miley's mother stood up holding her hand up. "I have to say one more thing." Miley turned to her looking her in the eyes as she could see sorrow and she had a feeling what she was about to say wouldn't be anything bad. She prayed to God that her feeling was right. The judge nodding for her to continue. "Go ahead."


	34. Chapter 34

"It's something I want to say to her alone thought…" The judge took a deep breath and nodded again. "Just make it fast. "She smiled lightly and slowly walked over to Miley. She reached out her hand to Miley who quickly moved backwards shaking her head. "Please I want to tell you something." She whispered. After a couple of seconds Miley slowly took her hand and they both walked to some empty chairs and sat down.

Tish turned towards her looking in her eyes as she still held her hand only tighter. "Miley I don't really know where to start. I'm sorry for everything that happened. This was never my idea. If I could I'd turn back time and not obey your father I would. I know this doesn't make anything right and that you have all the right to hate me but I just want you to know that I love you. I can see how happy Nick makes you and I'm not going to let take you away from him." said letting a tear fall.

Miley blinked a couple of times taking it all in and as she saw that she was telling the truth slowly she wrapped her arms around her into a tight hug. "Don't cry." She whispered into her mother her ear. "You can come visit." Tish looked up from the hug sniffing lightly with a smile. "I'd love that."

Miley giggled lightly wiping the single tear from her mother away and then looked over at Nick who was watching them closely. She waved for him to come and as he reached them she bit her lip. "Mom's sorry."

Nick kneeled down in front of her grabbing her free hand and then looked over at Tish. "You really are?" Tish nodded stroking Miley her hair. "I never meant for this to happen. It was all his idea. I've always wanted Miley. She was a dream daughter. I can tell how happy you her make and I am not going to let her take them away from you. I just hope that I might have the chance to sometime see her again."

Nick smiled lightly nodding. "If you're seriously about this I think that we can work something out. Why didn't you ever stop your husband thought?" Tish sighed looking down. "I wanted to but he said he'd hurt her. I went to check on her a load of times making sure she didn't see me to know if she was not about to die from hunger. I wanted to take her home so bad. The day she found you I was so relieved. I'm sorry that this is all so sudden but I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want her in his hands that's why I'm going to sign the needing papers right now." She got up and kissed Miley's cheek softly before walking over to the judge.

Miley looked at her with big eyes as she then turned to Nick. "W-what's she doing?" He took her in his arms stroking her arm softly. "She's going to hand you over to us sweetheart. She's giving us custody over you."

"I want to hand over my rights over Miley to Nick and his parents." The judge leaned closer putting his glasses off a bit. "Ma'am didn't you want to win it back?" Tish sighed nodding. "Yes but I don't deserve it and he definitely doesn't." She hissed looking over to Billy who looked at her with anger filled eyes.

The judge nodded writing things down. "If you're sure about this then I think this case is closed. Miley will from now on live with Nick and his parents. As for the parents they'll receive their punishment next week and until then will spend their time behind bars." He stated closing his books. He grabbed all his books and walked over Miley and Nick.

"Miles sssh." He whispered stroking her cheek that was wet from tears. "It's going to be alright." She hit his chest cuddling close to him. "What's going to happen?" She asked in a whisper. He sighed looking up at the judge who was now in front of her. "That depends Miley. I do think you don't have to worry about your mom having to spend years."

Miley sniffed wiping her tears. "O-ok. Will I see her?" He smiled lightly nodding. "You can. She's not going to get an order to stay away from you like your father will." Nick raised an eyebrow rather confused. "You already knew about this?" He bit his lip nodding again. "Yes I played along with her as if I was clueless. She told me what she was planning on doing yesterday. She told me she couldn't bare with all of this anymore and wanted the truth to be told."

"Can I say goodbye?" He chuckled taking a step aside. "Go ahead. Don't make it too long thought." He smiled at Nick and then walked out for his next case. She grabbed Nick's hand and quickly made her way up to her mom wrapping her arms around her tightly as soon as she reached her. "I'm so sorry." Tish whispered kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

Miley smiled nodding as she kissed her cheek. "Ok. Mom… when's my birthday?" Tish looked over at Nick rather surprised and he bit his lip. "She's been seeing people having birthdays for a while now and well she doesn't know when hers is." Tish hugged Miley tighter filled with sorrow. "It's on the 23th of November."

"Thank you." Miley kissed her cheek again and then had to pull away as a police agent pulled Tish with him. Miley let tears fall as she held onto Nick tight. He sighed making her look up at him. "She'll be fine." Miley smiled lightly cuddling into him. He chuckled at her sudden mood change and poked her side. "Let's go home." She nodded grabbing his hand and for the first time in years she could now tell she was going home. "I'm going home." She whispered as they walked out of the room making Nick smile down at her knowing she was finally his.


	35. Chapter 35

WHEN THEY GET BACK HOME

At a slow pace she got out of the car and looked at the house. This was from now on the house she could call her home she thought. She wanted to feel happy and she truly was but she couldn't help but wonder about her mom. Was she really going to be alright? What was going to happen to her? So many questions ran through her mind that Nick walked up to her pulling her close to him. "Are you alright Miles?" He asked in a soft tone listing her chin up to meet her eyes.

A deep breath escaped from her lips as her arms wrapped around his strong torso. "I don't know." He smiled genuine at her and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright. You've got nothing to worry about anymore but your studies." She shook her head stroking his cheek. "No. My mom." He bit his lip now understanding what she was thinking about.

"Sweetie she's going to be fine. Before you know it you'll be able to see her again. You just have to be patient for a while. Do you understand?" She nodded with a still sad face and placed her hand in his and he wrapped his hand close around hers. After a moment of silent he leaded her to the door and opened it.

Her eyes shot open as surprise overtook her. She scanned the living room full with people she got to know and tons of food. With slow shaky passes she walked inside not sure what to think. "W-what's this?" She managed to stutter.

Nick chuckled softly wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Surprise. This is all for you. We had a very good feeling that we'd win this and now we want to celebrate it." She looked up at him with big eyes. "Really?" He smiled nodding and leaned down kissing her softly. She smiled through the kiss and turned around kissing back deeper as her small arms wrapped around his strong torso ones more that day.

Slowly he pulled away and pulled her hair out of her face. "Ready to celebrate sweetheart?" She bit her lip and nodded walking up to the table. Her eyes got a twinkle in them as she spotted her favorite chocolate chip cookies. Her hand quickly folded around one and not taking a second look at it she started eating it tasting the delicious chocolate pieces in it.

He chuckled walking up next to her and grabbed one himself. "You really do love those don't you." She giggled nodding as she looked up at him. "More than you." She said teasingly before taking another bite. "No way!" He gasped and poked her side playfully kissing the side of her head. She bit her lip and leaned into him smirking small. "Yes way." He gasped pouting. "I thought you loved me the most." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I do." He smiled thankfully blessed to have someone so sweet and caring love him.

"Want to talk to some people?" Without a word she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his other brother and his wife. He was a bit taken back by surprise that she was so eager to talk to someone but he felt happy to see her open up to other people as well.

LATER ON

After everyone left he walked up to Miley who was curled up on the couch eating another chocolate chip cookie. He smiled and sat down next to her pulling her towards him. "Hey Miles. Did you have a good time?" She smiled up at him and nodded kissing his cheek. "Yes. Thank you Nicky." He chuckled and kissed her cheek in return. "You're welcome. Nothing but the best for you."

Her cheeks turned red as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're too sweet." No I'm not he thought to himself. He found it normal that someone only wanted the best for someone else. He rubbed her shoulder lightly and looked down at her not able to resist a smile. The way she was with him was so cute that it always left him with one big goofy smile.

He pulled her on his lap and poked her sides. "You're too cute for words you have to stop doing that before I die from your cuteness." She bit in her bottom lip softly trying not to giggle but as always she ended up bursting out in more giggles instead.

As he laid down on the couch he pulled her with him letting her lay on top of him. His fingers ran through her beautiful long hair as he looked into her eyes. "Are you happy that you can stay here now?" He asked in a whisper hoping she really was happy about it. She smiled nodding not leaving his gaze. "Very happy. I love it here." She leaned closer and kissed his nose letting out a small giggle.

"I'm glad. God what would I do without you? I can't imagine life without you anymore. You mean so much to me." He mostly told himself but she could also hear him. She frowned stroking his cheek. "You can't?" He shook his head placing his strong hand over her small one. "No. I had such a boring life before I met you. I had school, homework, jobs. Nothing about my life was exciting not even my hobbies. I used to love them but the past years they started to actually bug me instead. Thanks to you I now have so much fun again in my life in a special new way."

She smiled kissing him softly. "You're welcome." She said in a whisper through the kiss as it was the first thing she could think of to comment on his confession. It still amazed him how with such little/simple words she could always make it clear what she wanted to say. He smiled in return and kissed her back while his hand stroke over the top of her hand that had never left his cheek.


	36. Chapter 36

1 YEAR LATER

The past year much had happened to both Miley and Nick. Their live changed for the better. The still loved each other much and hung out as much as they could but also respected needed privacy.

It is even so that Miley finally managed to open up to someone else and made a good friend . That good friend is Mandy who lives in the neighborhood. The time that Nick went to hang out with his friends Miley would surely be found at Mandy's house. Thanks to this friendship Miley now didn't only learn from Nick but also from Mandy which has been a great experience.

As for the learning part much improvement had been made. It still was all in progress but you could tell less and less how much behind she was. Sentences now started to come out fluent and longer more often which made both Nick and Miley happy since they could both express their feelings more. At least that's what Miley thought. A couple of streets in her way left she knew she'd manage to travel them.

"Hey Nicky. What are you doing?" Miley asked happily as she skipped into their room that they still shared. Nick looked up smiling small as he looked up from his guitar. He chuckled at het skipping up to him and hold up his guitar. "I was just playing on my guitar."

"When will you finally teach me?" She questioned as she sat on his lap giving him her best pout. He wrapped his arm around her sighing. "You're never going to give up on that are you?" She smiled cutely shaking her head. "You know you promised it." He rolled his eyes playfully and handed her his guitar. "Alright you win." She squealed hugging him with her free arm before sitting next to him.

He smiled at her cuteness and set behind her to look over her shoulder. Softly he grabbed her hand one by one and put them in the right place to play a note. He could tell by the look on her face that she was loving it and really interested by it so he decided to go on teaching her since he was loving it himself as well.

LATER THAT DAY

"Miley?" He questioned for the fifth time as he sat down right besides her. He could tell she was deep in her own thoughts but he had no idea that she was this carried away. He shook her shoulder lightly making her jump up looking at him with wide eyes. A small chuckle left his lips as he squeezed her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded holding her hand to her chest. "I-I'm fine. God you… scared me." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that but you wouldn't respond to me calling your name. What were you thinking about?" Blushing deeply she bit her lip looking at her fingers as she started to play with them. "It's nothing really."

He was now confused and scooted closer wrapping his arms around her. "Miley I can tell it is something. You know you can tell me, ask me anything." He made her look up at him and gave her an encouraging smile. She sighed small looking into his eyes. "It's just that…Mandy said a word and afterward didn't want to explain it."

"Is that so? Did she give you a reason why she didn't want to explain it to you?" Miley nodded frowning. "Yeah. I had to ask you about it." He nodded biting his lip. "I see. What might this word be that she told you?"

She frowned for a moment and then smiled lightly as she remembered it correctly. "I think it was 'sex'." Nick's eyes widened as he coughed lightly. Did he just hear her right? He shook his head to himself trying to shake it off but he couldn't. He really did hear her right. At least he thought so.

"D-did you just say 'sex'?" She nodded confused about his behavior. "I did." She crossed her arms not leaving his still shocked eyes feeling slightly hurt. "You're not going to… tell me either?" He sighed touching her arm softly. "Miles it's not that I don't want to explain it to you. It's just that… well I kind of actually got used to the fact that you didn't know. It took me a long time too but now I suddenly can you hear the word."

She uncrossed her arms letting him still touch her arm. "What's so special about it?" She whispered now really wanting to know. He took a deep breath stroking her hair. "You really want to know isn't it?" She nodded wrapping her arms around him. "Please Nick."

He knew she had the right to know so he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "Alright I'll tell you because you have the right to know it's just that this isn't going to be easy and very awkward for me. I'm going to try to do my best and explain it to you." She smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled kissing her forehead as he sighed. "Where to begin? You have different sides of it. But if you take it the right way sex means you show how much you love someone. It's something special that you don't just do with anyone at least that's how it should be. You do it with the person you love the most and feel like keeping forever. If you both love each other the same way and show it with sex it can be the most beautiful thing anyone could experience in their life."

She squeezed in his arm scared that after all he didn't love her. "But… you love me?" He nodded leaning his head against hers. "Of course I do. I love you so much. That's why I've been trying to be so patient with you and get used to you not knowing about it. It's been hard but it was all worth it to keep you close. I'm sorry that you might not understand why I haven't showed it to you but you have to believe me that it was all meant with good will."

She closed her eyes. "Ok I believe you. But… how do you show it?" He gulped widening his eyes. "Well uhm… you see I uhm…" He coughed not knowing what to say. He truly wasn't prepared for this and he cursed himself for not being so. "That's a bit hard to explain. It just… happens you know. You can't really describe what it feels like how it is until you really do it."

"Can't you show it then?" She questioned opening her eyes leaning closer to him. He gulped at the thought trying his best to stay calm but her leaning closer wasn't helping at all. He ran a hand through his hair trying to find out what the best thing was that he could do at this moment.


	37. Chapter 37

"I uhm well… would love to show you Miley trust me I really do. It's just not a simple case. Look how does this sound. I want to take you onto a first date and I'll explain everything to you meanwhile." She gasped placing her hand on her chest. "You Nicholas Jerry Jonas ask me… on a date after a year? Call the newspapers!" She teasingly shouted looking around. He rolled his eyes pulling her close ruffling her hair.

She giggled small kissing him softly. 'I'm sorry." He smiled placing his hand on the back of her head and kissed her again but this time deeper as he pulled her closer towards him.

There didn't go a day by that he was proud of her and fell head over heels with her once more. There wasn't one small thing he could hate about it. He knew nobody was perfect but it was as if Miley really didn't have any flaws. He smiled pulling away and looked into her eyes. "Can you be any more innocent and perfect?"

She blushed biting her lip. "You got to stop saying that. It makes me get all red." He chuckled small cupping her cheeks. "That's what I love the most about you. I love it when you blush it makes you so much prettier than you already are."

She smiled shyly and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you too. I hope you know that." He sighed happily pulling her tighter against him creating the perfect date in his mind to make her as comfortable as possible before explaining everything to her. Comfortable he thought again biting his lip harder until he smirked small. Of course he thought to himself as he thought about the perfect place.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Miley are you ready to go?" He questioned putting his clothes in the right place one more time. Miley walked up to him smiling wrapping her arms around him. "Yep. You like?" She questioned as she pulled away again and spine around in front of him showing him her new dark purple dress.

He smiled nodding. "It's absolutely perfect. You look stunning in it. May I?" He asked cheesy holding out his arm so she could link hers into it. She giggled linking her arm into his and leaned into him while he leaded her out towards the car. As he got in he bit his lip blindfolding her. A wince escaped from her lips as she crossed her arms. "Nick you know I'm too excited for surprises."

He chuckled small starting the car. "That's exactly why I am doing this love." She fake gasps hitting randomly giving herself a pat on the back when she felt herself hit him hard on the arm. "That's so mean!"

"Trust me Miley. When we're there you'll be overjoyed. It won't take long I promise." She fake pouted leaning back against the seat. "You better be right." He shook his head smiling and drove off.

When he stopped the car he got over to her side and opened the door. "Now I want you to keep that blindfold on until I tell you to remove it. I really worked hard on this. Promise?" She smiled nodding. She loved how he cared so much for her and would do anything for her.

He smiled helping her out and closed the door behind her. Carefully he helped her towards the right place and then stopped her. "You can take your blindfold of now Miles." Slowly she grabbed for the blindfold and pulled it off immediately dropping her mouth in amazement. "D-did you really do all of this?" She whispered referring to the picking, candles and blanket that were set up right next to the lake that she knew better than anything in this world.

He nodded wrapping his arms around her from behind. "All for you. I thought it'd be best to have you feel as comfortable as possible while I explained it to you. I figured this would be the best place to realize that."

She grabbed for his arms and looked up at him with teary but happy eyes. "Y-you didn't h-have to." She stuttered trying her best to stay calm. He smiled turning her around I his arms. "Yes I had to. This is our first date and this has to be the best one ever. A first date is supposed to be remembered forever. In a good way of course." She kissed him softly on the lips thankfully.

He sat down on the blanket pulling her with him onto his lap. "Don't you just love the lake at night?" She whispered looking at it with twinkling eyes. He nodded leaning his chin on her shoulder. "It's the second best view I know." She frowned. "Really?" He bite his lip nodding. "Yep you're my number one."

She bite her lip turning around into his lap. "You really are too sweet to me Nicky." He kissed her forehead closing his eyes. "You deserve all of it." She smiled grabbing the hem of his shirt and started playing with it. "Can you please now tell me how you show love to someone with sex?"

He sighed closing his eyes as he kept his forehead against hers. "If that's really what you want of course I will." He leaned back opening his eyes again meeting hers. "You know how you had a class about boys and girls… I mean the difference?" She nodded raising an eyebrow. "I remember. What does it have in common?"

"About almost everything." He stroke her leg with his fingers softly in a soft pace going higher. "The difference from boys and girls can somehow get together in the most imitated way." She shook her head confused. "Really? How?" He nodded stroking her cheek. "This might sound cruel but I don't really know how to say it in another way. The guy pushes his way into the girl her vagina with his penis."

She looked down at herself widening her eyes. "Isn't that mean?" He smiled small shaking his head. "Not when you both love each other. When you love each other the guy will make sure the girl is feeling comfortable especially the first time since it can hurt a bit then."

"S-so… you'd push your you know… inside there?" She looked up at him not believing him. He nodded chuckling at how clueless she was. "I know it seems cruel but it's really not."

"How is that showing love?" "It's about the feeling you get while doing it. You're so close to each other. Like really the closest you can get. Besides that it's also the magical feeling you get while doing so. It's so special that you can't really share with anyone but who you love with. It's something between two lovers that nobody else can take away from them."

"That sounds amazing. Tell me… how does a guy you know… make sure the girl is ok?" He bite his lip thinking for a moment and then looked into her eyes. "If the guy really loves the girl he'll ask her if she's positive she wants to and tells her that she needs to stop when she feels uncomfortable. He'll respect her wishes and take everything in a pace the girl wants to. It's important to make the girl feel comfortable."

She scooted closer to him. "W-why didn't you do it with me?" He sighed stroking her hair. "I didn't want to scare or hurt your feelings." She smiled kissing his cheek softly. "That's so sweet." He nodding. It is."

She stroke her hand through his hair looking him right into the eyes. "Can you please show me that you love me?" He shook his head. "M-miles… don't you think it's best if you get used… to the thought first? I don't want to hurt nor scare you." "I'm not scared with you Nick. Never haven been, never will be. You'd never hurt me… not in a bad way."


	38. Chapter 38

He knew she had the right to experience it but he didn't feel right about It just yet. Not fully at this point anyway. He wasn't sure if she was really ready for it. He stroke her hair softly looking into her bright blue eyes he adored so much. "I want to show you… so badly but I don't know if you're ready for it yet."

She frowned crossing her arms. "You don't love me." He sighed pulling her tighter against him. "I do love you so much that it hurts at times. I just want to be sure that you're ready for it so it'll feel good for you and not awkward or so." She leans her head on his chest pouting. "How do you know?"

Now he could smile making her look at him as he stroke her cheek. "When it just happens. It's not something that should be forced. When it happens it'll be the most amazing thing but everything happens on its own time for a reason." She smiled nodding and leans close to him kissing him softly.

If there was one thing he'd never get tired of it were here lips. Oh how much he loves those. He instantly moves his hand onto her neck and kisses back slightly deeper. Slowly he moved his free hand onto her tigh and rubbed it lightly feeling her jump lightly in his lap. He chuckled through the kiss whispering. "Relax." She blushes bright red pulling away. "Sorry. I just… had this weird feeling."

He nods biting his lip curious. "Weird feeling. What feeling are you talking about?" She giggled biting her lip as she looked down blushing even more. "I was… feeling all warm and somehow excited. Is that weird?" He shook his head rubbing her leg a bit higher. "It's not weird at all. It happens to everyone. This is what I mean with that amazing feeling and this is just a very small piece of it."

"Really?" God could she get any cute he thought to himself. After getting to know so much about life already she was still so clueless about so many things which made it hard for him to not give into everything she asks. "Really. I would never lie to you."

Cuddling into him she closed her eyes sighing deep. "It must be amazing. Can you like show me in small pieces like you just did?" He smiles kissing the top of her head. "I will. Somehow we'll eventually get to the point where you'll get to experience it. Just trust me on this, ok?"

"I will." She kissed his cheek softly. She didn't really know how she was supposed to be feeling. Should she feel sad that he didn't want to show her yet or should she be happy with the fact that he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She sighed to herself looking at the lake deciding to let the thoughts go and enjoy the perfect moment of being in the arms of who she loved the most at her most favorite place.

"Miles?" She nodded not looking away from the lake smiling small. "What do you think about going on a vacation? Just the two of us to you know have some time alone away from everyone." She now did turn around with big eyes. "Seriously?"

He chuckled amused nodding his head. "Yes I'm being very serious. Would you like to go on a weekend with me?"

She smiled big wrapping her arms around him tightly squealing in excitement. If only she knew how much she was killing him with her cuteness. He held her close trying his best not to fall down. "I'll take that as a yes" He chuckled.

He smiled to himself knowing it'd be a perfect weekend to maybe show her. He was already thinking how he could best handle everything. He wanted it to be perfect for her and he'd do anything it takes to make that happen.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Oh my god look how beautiful the view is from here." Miley whispered in awe as she looked out the window scanning the beautiful beach laying in front of them not too far away. He wrapped his arms around her from behind her leaning his chin on her shoulder. As he took in the view he couldn't agree with her more. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. "You're absolutely right this really is a beautiful view."

She smiled grabbing onto his arms not letting her gaze wonder off. "I think I'm going to love it here." He nodded in agreement turning her around in his arms. He leaned down towards her kissing her softly. Closing her eyes she leaned closer against him kissing back deeper.

Carefully he pushed her towards the bed laying her down on it. He pulled away from her lips leaning closer to her ear nibbling on it. "I love you." She didn't really know what she was doing but when she let out a new sound it clearly seemed to make Nick proud. She closed her eyes letting him on her ear as she was really enjoying it. "That feels so nice." She whispered holding onto him tight.

He smiled kissing down to her neck sucking on the skin lightly. "What do you feel love?" She bit her lip stroking her fingers over his back trying to find the right words. "I feel so good. Excited, warm and I don't really know how to describe it. It is all so new but I love this feeling so much. It makes me want so much more."

He kissed her softly on the lips feeling proud of himself. "That's exactly how you should be feeling. The only feeling you should have is good feelings. I hope that I am giving you those enough." She opened her eyes looking up at him as she kissed him back softly. "You give me nothing but good feelings Nicky."


	39. Chapter 39

He smiled kissing back slowly traveling his hand under the hem of her shirt. "If there's any point that you want me to stop just let me know, ok?" She bite her lip breathing heavier just managing to nod. He chuckled small at her reaction teasingly traveling his fingers higher until he reached her bra.

She moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer again for another kiss. "What are you doing? Please tell me." She whispered onto his lips kissing deeper.

He nibbled on her bottom lip softly cupping her left breast. "I'm going to make you feel good. Not just good but amazing. This is a part of showing love and you just have to relax and enjoy." She groaned low taking a hold of his neck as more sensation started to run through her body. "M-more." She breathed out as his hand started to massage her breast.

"You want more?" He asked in a teasing whisper still massaging her breast. She nodded stroking her fingers through her hair. He pulled away from her biting his lip and leaned down lifting her shirt up revealing her bra covered chest. Slowly he unclipped her bra pulling it off and then leaned down more taking her nipple in his mouth while his hand still massaged her other breast.

Her eyes closed in pleasure as her back arched for more. "N-nicky w-why does it feel so good?" She asked through messy moans. He chuckled small sucking on her nipple faster pinching her other nipple. "It's very normal sweetie. These things are bound to give you pleasure. Are you enjoying it?" He whispered leaving her nipple softly kissing down her stomach.

"I love it." She whispered feeling butterflies all over her stomach. She loved the way she was feeling and if this really was a part of showing love she couldn't help but agree with Nick that it's something amazing but yet special.

He felt happy that he could make her feel this way and as long as she didn't hold him back he promised himself for her that he wouldn't stop. As he reached the waistband of her shorts he slowly started undoing them. As he looked up at her for any regret but didn't find any he pulled them down leaving her in nothing but underwear.

"Is there anything I can do?" She breathed out with her cheeks bright red. He looked up at her biting his lip. "Not yet sweetie. I want you to make you feel perfect." She smiled leaning towards him and kissed his cheek but soon laid back down moaning as his lips kissed her stomach again.

After a while of kissing her body everywhere he leaned close to her kissing her passionate on the lips what made her do the same. "I want you to turn around for me." He whispered on her lips pulling away afterwards. She smiled small and turned around under him laying down on her stomach.

He sat down on her back reaching towards the nightstand. He opened it pulling out some massage oil. "Ok this is going to be hot so don't worry, ok?" She nodded leaning her head onto her pillow. A small smile appeared on his face as he let some oil drip onto her back making her move a bit.

She moaned low biting her lip as she felt the oil run down her back. Just as she was about to relax again she felt his hands onto her back gently squeezing her skin. Closing her eyes in pleasure she let her arms drop next to her letting him do whatever he wants.

He bit in his lip as he massaged her shoulders gently. He knew her skin was soft but never did he notice it was this soft. Smoothly with some oil he traveled his hands down her back towards her sides making her breath out low making it clear to him that she was enjoying it and actually relaxing.

Step by step he massaged lower and lower until he reached her butt. He hit it lightly not to hurt her before moving further to her legs slightly spreading them. "Remember you can always tell me to stop." He whispered kissing her shoulder.

After taking a deep breath he moved his hand towards her inner tight close to her panties giving it a light squeeze making her let out a moans looking up at him. He leaned towards her kissing her softly. "You alright?" She nodded kissing back. "Continue please." She whispered ever so softly.

He nodded leaning back as she laid back down and continued to massage her inner thigh. After a while leaned back stroking her hair. "You can turn around now sweetie." As she did so she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her stroking her leg. "I love you so much." He whispered going to her inner thigh again giving it a squeeze.

She bite her lip stroking his cheek softly. "I love you so much. You have no idea." She sat up wrapping her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled kissing back slowly rubbing her back. "I never want to lose you Miley."

She giggled nibbling on his lip as her arms tightened around him. "You won't Nicky." He nodded stroking her hair looking into her eyes. "I better not. You mean the world to me and I'd be nothing without you." She pulled away lightly feeling surprised. "R-really?"

He sighed small nodding. She smiled flattered and kissed him deeper. "I don't want you to stop." He smiled small and pushed her back onto her back softly. "I won't. Be prepared for a very long amazing night." He whispered teasingly kissing her bellybutton softly.


	40. Chapter 40

Teasingly he let a red rose travel over her body as he looked into her eyes smiling. She giggled softly biting her lip as she looked down at the rose. "T-that tickles Nicky." He chuckled small kissing her softly.

He put the rose back down propping on his hands. "This might be weird but please tell me if you don't like it ok?" She nodded watching him intense. Everything about this evening so far had been perfect. She loved everything that happened so far and she was sure that whatever happened Nick would never try to hurt her.

He kissed her cheek and leaned down softly pulling on her panties. As he removed her panties he cupped her with his hand biting his lip. After a couple of seconds he started stroking her making her breath out loud.

"O-oh god. W-what are you doing?" She whispered through moans grabbing on the covers to find any of support. "Are you alright sweetie?" He asked concerned as he rubbed slightly faster. She swallowed moaning not knowing what to say. She felt pleasure but weird at the same time. "I-I don't know." She whispered softer looking at him.

He leaned back up to her leaning close. "Hey sweetheart if you want me to stop then you just have to ask me." She nodded cupping his face and kissed him softly. "I-I know but I don't want you to. I love you." She kissed him deeper as one of her hands leaned onto the back of his neck.

He kissed back passionate and started rubbing her again slowly going faster and faster. He could tell that slowly she started to enjoy it. Moaning louder she moved her head from side to side. "It feels so good Nicky!"

He smiled glad to see her enjoying it. He would be lying if he wasn't scared at how this would go. He thought about it very carefully and for a long time. He knew there wasn't full right way to do it but so far he was glad at how it was going. He wanted to make her feel perfect and loved and so far it seemed like he was succeeding.

Slowly he leaned down spreading her legs wider and licked her folds softly making her grab onto his hair. "O-oh my god what are you doing?" She squealed moaning in pleasure. The more he did the more pleasure she felt.

Loving the taste of her he couldn't go back anymore. Not now. He started licking faster being pushed deeper by Miley. He groaned low getting turned on. He tried his hardest to take everything slow but the more he did and the more sexual it got, the harder he had to keep himself calm.

"You taste so good." He mumbled licking her fast while pinching her clit. After a while as he was licking her really fast he slowly pushed one finger in her making her flinch. She leaned up a bit looking at him surprised. "W-what was that? I felt something side of me!"

He chuckled small yet getting more turned on and looked up at her moving his finger around lightly. "How does it feel hun?" She breathed heavy feeling herself about to explode. "I-It feels so good! It makes me want to explode" he smiled small moving his finger faster as he nodded. "Good. Lay back down hun."

She moaned loud grabbing onto the covers ones more as her back arched. Soon she felt a second finger being pushed inside which made her get close to losing it. She tossed her head from left to right trying to hold herself together but it didn't take long for her to give in and experience her first orgasm.

Nick smiled moving his fingers that he had been moving fast now slower. He leaned up to her and kissed her softly on the lips while pulling her tightly against him. "Did that feel good sweetheart?" She moaned still shaking as she nodded. She hold onto him tight as she tried to calm down.

He rubbed her back softly looking down at her. "You look so cute." She blushed heavy looking up at him. "I do not." He chuckled kissing her softly as he pushed her back down. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with anything." He whispered still kissing her.

She shook her head kissing deeper. "You didn't. Is there more?" He bit his lip pulling away and stroke his hand through her hair slowly while nodding. "There is but… I don't know if I should do that right now."

She frowned sad. "Why not?" He sighed now stroking her cheek. "I don't want to scare you hunny. Everything I did so far was pretty 'tame' to what that would be." She nodded stroking his cheek. "I can still ask you to stop." He nodded grabbing her hand and kissed it. "I know sweetheart. It's just that if we do this it's something I'll take away from you forever without being able to give it back."

She sat up making him sit up too. "What do you mean?" He smiled small taking a deep breath. "Your virginity. Ones we did this you'll never have it back. I don't want you to feel bad about that." She shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck. "You gave me everything. I want to give you something too." He shook his head stroking her back. "Miley No."

"I love you Nicky. You said this is showing love. I want to." She smiled at him trying to cheer him up. He smiled small nodding. "I know you do. Just… promise me with everything in you that when you want me to stop you tell me. I don't want to hurt you in any way." She nodded kissing him softly. "I promise."

He kissed her back softly laying her back down ones more as he started undoing his clothes slowly. She watched him for a moment but then decided to help him take of his clothes that soon joined hers on the floor.

Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate as he got in between her legs moving his hand all over her body. She moaned touching his chest as she looked into his eyes. "This might hurt a moment. I promise you it'll go away. I love you so much that words can't describe it." He whispered in between kisses as he carefully pressed against her entrance slowly sliding in.

She winced small grabbing onto him tightly. "Aw." She whispered hiding her face in his chest. He sighed small holding her tightly against him rubbing her back slowly. "Sssh it's going to go away. I love you so much." He whispered kissing the top of his head. She shook lightly in his arms feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

"Why does it hurt? I don't like that." She whispered looking at him with teary eyes. He bit his lip wiping her tear away. "It's just because you never did this before. It always happens the first time." She nodded taking deep breath. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked concerned not leaving her gaze.

"I-I'm sure. I just didn't expect this." He kissed her cheek softly trying to comfort her. "I understand. Nothing could have ever prepared you good enough for this. Not in the way you grew up." "I'm so dumb." She mumbled leaning into his chest again."

He widened his eyes making her look at him again. "You are not dumb. You are a very smart girl Miley. Out of all I'm the one who can know that. You're a very fast learner. See where you are now from what you came. You knew nothing." She sniffs smiling sad. "Thank you. You're too sweet."

He chuckled kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed back pulling him with her while laying back down. "Show me how much you love me." She whispered through kisses. He smiled nodding lightly and slowly started moving in and out of her making her now let out small moans feeling more comfortable.

"O-oh so nice." She moaned tilling her head back. Just when she thought she couldn't express another new feeling she proved herself wrong. She never felt as amazing as now. She could feel why it was supposed to be so special. Never did she see anyone this close to one another and she could tell that that's how it's supposed to be. Two people who love each other. The word 'love' started to get cleared for her and she could not be more grateful to have Nick teach her.

He groaned low as he went faster holding her close against him feeling her hot breath onto his shoulder. He loved how she was getting comfortable around him. He never imagined this moment to be this special. He was glad with how it was turning out. He hoped with this that he could express his feelings for her and make it clear how much she means to him and how much he loves her.

The sensation both of them were feeling at this point was one of a kind. Both of them were blessed to have each other and nothing could ever stop them from enjoying this moment the fullest.


	41. Chapter 41

Slowly he pulled out of her rolling down next to her. He turned to her laying on his side pulling her close to him. "How did you feel?" He asked in a whisper looking into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him snuggling into him. "I felt so different."

"What do you mean with different?' He questioned smiling small running his hand through her soft brown hair. She bit her lip leaning her head on his bare chest. "I never thought I'd be able to… I felt even more loved." She kissed his cheek softly. "You make me feel special."

"I'm glad. If there's someone who deserves to be loved it's you. You're the most amazing person I know. I love you so much Miley. Words can't describe how much." She blushed bright red placing her hand on his bare chest. "You're the best."

He chuckled small kissing her forehead. "Is that so?" She giggled nodding her head while crawling onto his lip. "Yes it is. Nicky… can I ask something?" He looked up at her cupping her cheek. "Of course you can. What's on your mind sweetie?"

"Do people… do this a lot?" She whispered looking down at him shyly. He bit his lip stroking her cheek pulling her close. "If people really love each other they do it often. Why do you ask such thing love?"

She let her fingertips travel over his chest biting her bottom lip. "B-because I really liked it and would love to do it again." She confessed in a small voice. "You made me feel so good and special. Did you feel good?" He nodded smiling small. "I did. I felt great. Being with you like this is the most amazing feeling. You have no idea how long I've wanted to show you how much I love you. This night is going to be the best night of my life for a really, really long time. I love you so much Miles being able to show you how much makes me feel so blessed and good."

"Really? Do you really think about it like that?" She whispered feeling smitten at how she could make him feel that way. He nodded pulling her closer to him and kissed her softly. She smiled kissing him back as she laid down on top of him. Not breaking the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "You're growing up so much. I feel as if I'm about to run out on things that I need to teach you. Where has my little Miley gone? The one that didn't know anything." He mumbled through kisses.

She frowned pulling away. "W-what do you mean? I'm not your Miley anymore?" She asked in a sad tone that could break anyone's heart. He widened his eyes shaking his head. "No that's not what I meant at all. I mean that you're growing up into a beautiful woman. You're turning out even better than I expected. There's not one flaw about you." He whispered out the last locking eyes with her.

She felt her heart skip a beat as a happy tear fell down her cheek. Not able to respond to his sweet words she leaned down to him kissing him passionate on the lips. Returning the favor he immediately kissed her back deepening the kiss.

As their kiss grew hotter he couldn't help but get turned on by the kiss and the view of her beautiful naked body. She gasped softly on his lips as she felt him harden again. Silently he turned them around and got in between her legs kissing down to her neck. A moan escaped from her lips as she traveled her hand through his hair. Soon their previous activities got repeated.

THE NEXT DAY

Holding the tray tightly in her hands she tiptoed towards the bed where Nick was still sleeping. She placed the tray down next to him and then climbed on top of him. She bit her bottom lip softly and then kissed next to his ear getting a whispery voice. "Wake up Nicky."

He groaned tiredly opening his eyes to meet the most beautiful girl he could proudly call his. He smiled small wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning beautiful. Have I ever told you how amazing you look in my shirts?" She giggled giving him a peck on the lips nodding. "A couple of times. Are you hungry? I brought breakfast." She said sitting up and handed him the tray.

He looked down at the food licking his lips. "God that looks amazing. You really do know what I love." She smiled picking up a croissant. "I know." She stated simply taking a bite out of her croissant. He chuckled small watching her amused. "You seem hungry. Had a rough night?" He joked biting his lip.

"Oh I don't know… nothing special or anything." She grinned taking another bite of her croissant. He gasped fake hurt and put the tray next to them on the nightstand and pinned her down onto the bed. "Nothing special hmm?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. Did something special happen that I don't know about?"

"Let me see if you still don't remember after this." He whispered before tickling her sides. She burst out in laughter moving under him. "N-no stop!" He chuckled tickling her faster. "Do you remember now?" She nodded laughing louder. "Y-yes! I made love to the most amazing guy in the whole world!" She blurred out hoping it'd help.

He smiled leaning down kissing her softly. "God you're the cutest thing alive. Don't you ever changes Miles. I love you just the way you are." She smiled kissing him back lovingly. "That's a promise. Thanks for showing me what love it. Thanks to you I now know what it is and how it feels." She whispered through kisses.


	42. Chapter 42

"Miley are you ready?" Nick shouted after he pulled his shirt on getting ready to go for dinner at the beach. He wanted to surprise her and he thought this would be a really nice way to do so. "Almost ready!" Miley shouted from the bathroom where she was putting her hair into a ponytail.

He chuckled small and waited patiently until she walked out. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. "Ready to go out for dinner?" She smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Yep all ready. Where are we going for dinner?" He smirked small putting his hand on her back. "You'll see that later. For now it'll be a surprise." He announced while quickly blindfolding her.

"Nicky." Miley winched reaching for his hand. As she found his hand she squeezed it lightly. "I don't like surprises." He chuckled holding her hand. "I know hun but I'm positive that you'll love this surprise." She sighed while pouting. "Fine."

"It won't be long it's not far away from here." He said while grabbing the full basket from under the bed that he hide there minutes ago. He leaded her out of the hotel room without any problem. Just like that he also managed to lead her to the beach where he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her up as walking on sand is more difficult.

"Ok I'm going to help you down now and then when I say so you can put your blindfold off, ok?" She nodded biting her lip. She was getting really excited to know what his surprise dinner place could possibly be. She loved going out for dinner with him but she had no clue what he was up to now. She couldn't wait any longer to find out where she was.

He set everything out and after he checked one last time he nodded proud with himself. "Ok Miles you can take your blindfold off." He bit his bottom lip excited to see her reaction.

Quickly she pulled her blindfold off and gasped in amazement. "Oh my god. You did so many surprises for me before but this… this is the best yet. Oh my god Nicky." She whispered out the last before kissing him passionate on the lips. She truly was amazed with what she saw. She dreamed about having dinner on a beach for a while. She couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I… oh god Nick it's beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this." He smiled pulling her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "I heard you talk about it with Demi. I mean about how much you wanted for this to happen. So here we are." He smiled his famous smile which made her melt into his arms. "You are the best. I own you so much. How will I ever get back to you for all of this?" She pouted wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled proud of himself. There was nothing he loved more than to make her happy and surprise her. "I'm glad you like it hun. I love making you happy and smile. There's nothing more than I need than for you to be happy. If you're happy I'm happy and I don't need anything else in return."

She nodded pouting. "Fine. You just wait. I'll find something." He smiled rubbing her back. "It's fine hun. Now let's dig in shall we?" She giggled kissing his cheek. Staying close to him she looked at the food biting her lip deciding what she'd like to eat. "hmm strawberries! I love those!" She quickly grabbed a strawberry and put it in her mouth enjoying the taste of it.

He watched her his smile never leaving his face. He was happy to see her smile. He was glad that she was feeling good lately. She had always felt good but lately she had been feeling great which made him feel proud. He was proud of himself to be able to make her happy.

LATER THAT EVENING

She crawled into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him closely. Leaning her head on his chest she smiled. "Today was amazing. Thank you." He smiled rubbing her back. "Today really was amazing. I enjoyed it too. I wish we could stay here for like forever. I really have the feeling that this is the place we have to be. You know showing our love for the first time; having lunch and dinner together, privacy. Just the two of us."

She smiled nodding. "I love it here." He chuckled small holding her close. He was so proud of her in many ways. He was proud of how she learned everything so fast and how she trusted him so much. "I love it here too. I wish we could stay here. Who knows someday we can. I'm so proud of you Miley. I hope that you realize that." He whispered out the last softly in her ear before kissing her cheek.

She blushed hitting his chest playfully. "Stop that." He smirked small kissing her cheek again. "Stop what?" He said jokingly knowing very well what she meant. She blushed even more hitting his chest harder. "M-making me blush." He smiled holding her close and nodded. "I will don't worry. It's just so cute when you blush. I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too." She kissed him softly while crawling onto his lap. She smiled through the kiss as she felt him kiss back. Whenever she felt him kiss back she felt like on top of the world. He brought out the best in her. "Forever and always?" He smiled nodding as his hand stroke through her hair. "I will love you forever and always. I promise."


End file.
